Family Drama
by Quinis
Summary: Early on, Batman and Catwoman had a night of fun together. Around nine months later, Selina Kyle hands a baby over to a loving couple. She watches over them. Unfortunately, eight years later, the couple fall to their deaths. It takes Batman a few years to discover the truth: Dick is not the biological child of John and Mary Grayson. What does this mean for his fledging family?
1. Chapter 1

**Family Drama**

* * *

 **Notes:** So, a new Young Justice Prompt story. Uh... hopefully. Not much Young Justice in this one yet. I hope you enjoy! Please remember to let me know what you think through reviews/comments.

 **The Prompt:**

 _Catwoman and Batman were doing their usually flirty-fight thing, which culminated in a one night stand, and for a while after Batman didn't see her (maybe he went on a ~spiritual journey~ or something). What he doesn't know is that Selina ended up pregnant, and Selina never told him because they don't know each other's identities, she's not sure who the father is (Selina Kyle the civilian was probably dating someone else), or she didn't think that they were really in a relationship. Or maybe a whole slew of reasons, relationships are complicated._

 _Anyway, Selina decides the child will be safer/happier if it has a normal life and gives it up for adoption. Maybe she does like Stephanie Brown and doesn't even find out the gender of the baby, because she's afraid of getting attached. The child ends up being a baby boy who's adopted by a very happy and loving couple...John and Mary Grayson, who raise him as their own and never told him that he was adopted._

 _I want to see a story where someone finds out and what comes after. Do they tell the others? How do they find out? How do the rest of the superheroes react? What happens then? How do they all feel about it? Does it even change anything?_

 _Family drama FTW!_

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

She didn't know what to do. This wasn't planned. What had been planned was to have a little fun with Batman as Catwoman. And such fun they had. But, she hadn't expected this.

The little baby looked up at her with bright blue eyes; she wondered if those eyes would stay or change as someone had told her babies' eyes would do. Her baby? No, he couldn't be her baby.

What was she supposed to do?

"Are you okay dear?" the woman from the other bed asked. She had kind eyes and dark hair. Selina had heard some of the staff whisper about her; calling her names like 'circus trash' and other things. Selina thought she was a lovely woman and wondered why she was here.

"I can't keep him," Selina realised. Yes, that was the real reason for the ache in her chest. It wasn't uncertainty of the future, it was the knowledge that she couldn't take this pure and innocent creature to live with her in Gotham.

She couldn't keep him.

The other woman slowly and painstakingly climbed out of bed, totted over to sit on Selina's bed and wrap her arms around her. At any other time, Selina would have rejected the comfort but her hormones were still out of whack and there was something comforting about this woman.

* * *

The woman's name was Mary Grayson. Selina had hurt when she discovered that Mary was there because she lost her child. She had started bleeding on the road and made it to the hospital in time to save her life but not the life of her child.

A woman who shouldn't have a child but did and a woman who should have a child but didn't. They made quite the pair.

But, it was exactly that thought that gave Selina hope for the first time since she held the positive pregnancy test in her hands.

The circus left town, Mary and John Grayson cuddling their new baby, Richard.

Selina watched them go and then walked back to Gotham; the overjoyed and sobbing face of Mary Grayson in her mind. Yeah, she had done the right thing.

* * *

Selina tracked down the circus whenever she could. She watched Mary's son grow and the happy family on the ropes with pride. It was always unnerving whenever the circus was in Gotham. She worried about what would happen if Batman ever found out. Surely he wouldn't break up a happy family just because the child was biologically his?

To her horror and everlasting sadness, she found she didn't have to worry about that. On Richard's eighth birthday, the day the Flying Graysons performed in Gotham, Mary and John Grayson fell to their deaths.

Selina's heart broke. It ached for her friend, a woman she really had only known once but carried a part of her heart, and it ached for the wailing child who lost everything. Selina surged through the crowd, in a misguided urge to comfort the poor child; impossible, what could she possibly do to make this better?

She stopped when she saw that Bruce Wayne was already there. Bruce Wayne, the billionaire playboy of Gotham! But, Bruce placed his jacket around the child's shoulders and was standing like a protective guardian.

Selina blinked. He looked almost like… but that was impossible. She sighed and shook her head. The child was being watched over so there was no need for her to be there.

She checked in a week later and found that the child was being cared for. He might not have been as happy as before but the people who raised him, his parents, had died so it was understandable.

A month later he seemed a bit cheerier. A few more months after that, he started laughing again. It was a familiar laugh, the one Batman's new partner possessed.

* * *

A few years later, Catwoman tried not to flinch as the Batman came swooshing down onto the roof behind her. Usually, he was as silent as the night. It was obvious that he wanted her to hear him.

"You knew," he growled.

"Knew?" she purred back, playing dumb.

"Wayne's ward. Richard Grayson. His parents weren't the Graysons." Selina swallowed. When he was like this, it was easy to see how most of the criminal element in Gotham feared the Batman.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"So you didn't know he was your son? Yours and mine?"

"He was never ours," she said sadly. While she didn't regret her decision to give the baby up, she knew that she had missed out on something special. "He's the child of Mary and John Grayson."

"He's Bruce Wayne's ward."

Catwoman couldn't help a smirk at that.

"He's one special little Robin, isn't he?" she purred, running a finger down Batman's cheek. "I'm glad that Wayne took him in. The man is good for him, even though I didn't believe that in the beginning."

"Hmm, that explains all the parties you turned up at. Your... almost sudden fascination with the man."

"Why! I'd almost think you're jealous! Except, we're dancing around the fact that I know and you know." Each other's identity went unsaid. She didn't need to say it.

"Selina..." Bruce said in a low hum that made her whole body pay attention, "would you like to see him?"

* * *

Dick didn't really get it. Bruce had dated Selina off and on for a while and their relationship had seemed especially strong when he first arrived but, now they were pulling the 'just friends' thing.

"Really, Dick," Selina said over her coffee and the rustle of Bruce's newspaper, "we're just friends."

Dick raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"It's true," Bruce stated plainly. "Selina slept in the room across from mine."

Dick turned to confirm with Alfred. Alfred would know if Selina and Bruce really were sleeping together. Alfred had been the one to explain exactly why Bruce and his 'woman friends' would have sleepovers that he couldn't join; also, ew. He had no interest after Alfred explained it.

Alfred nodded in confirmation. Selina and Bruce did sleep separately.

That didn't mean they weren't dating though.

"Really, you've turned him into such a suspicious little boy," Selina scolded Bruce, playfully.

Dick pretended not to see the twitch of a smile across Bruce's lips. It was bad enough they did this as Batman and Catwoman, now they had to do it as Bruce and Selina AND at the breakfast table.

"Right, I'm done," he said, pushing his bowl of cornflakes away. He jumped off his chair and started towards the door.

"Where are you going, young man?" Bruce demanded to know.

"Wally was planning to visit," Dick responded. Bruce gave him the look, the 'a speedster in my house?' one. It was usually followed by a sigh and a clipped 'fine'.

"Selina was planning to take you out for some- what did you call it again?"

"Bonding time," Selina said with a smile. Dick felt a rock sink in his stomach. He really didn't want to hang out with Bruce's latest squeeze; as Wally sometimes put it. He had picked up the term from Roy who had picked it up from Oliver Queen.

He sighed. Really, Selina had seemed cool and above the 'getting close to the ward to get closer to the man' strategy.

"But, if his friend is coming over, I guess it can wait," she said and Dick breathed a sigh of relief.

He needed to make a strategy with Wally.

* * *

Wally was not very helpful.

"Come on, she's hot," he said. Dick glared at him, still managing to beat Wally's character to the ground while not even looking.

"She's _Catwoman._ A thief."

"Beats that Talia woman."

Dick responded with silence. Wally was right. Selina was better than Talia. But still;

"She wants to bond with me. Like that'll get her closer to Bruce or something." Dick sighed and place the controller down. His character had won anyway.

Wally was a little worried that even after five straight wins, Dick still wasn't cheering up.

"So?"

"I just, I thought Selina was better than that. Every now and then, one of Bruce's girls remembers that I exist and thinks that maybe, winning me over is the best way to win Bruce over."

Wally snorted. He knew that was not the case. Unlike Bruce, Dick didn't have to pretend to like people as part of the cover for his nightly activities. That made Dick much harder to win over, especially when he knew you were aiming at Bruce's affections.

Bats and Robins were both protective.

"Selina wasn't like that. She played with Bruce. Not me. We greet each other and she makes sure I know she's 'having fun' with Bruce but that's it. Now she's trying to get to know me."

"Why not just let her?" Wally suggested. Dick glared at him and Wally twitched back at the venom in that gaze. "Look man, maybe Bruce will catch on or she'll give up."

Dick thought about that for a moment. Then a wide smile grew on his face. Wally knew that face and what it meant. He knew before Dick opened his mouth that he was going to try and get Selina to give up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes:** Okay, so while I did plan this story out, Selina and Dick a proving difficult to write in this one. Selina especially. I'm trying to base her of the pre-52 version mostly from Gotham City Sirens but feel she's a little out of character in this chapter. Plus, even though I intended to have more Wally in this chapter (originally he was going to crash the outing but that was cut). The drama hits quickly.

This story is intended to have two parts. The first part is the Young Justice season 1 part. It's where Dick finds out and the team. The second part takes place closer to the Batman time where Jason, Tim and Damian find out.

 _Thanks to all those who have left reviews!_

* * *

 **Part 1 – Chapter 2**

* * *

Dick pulled his bag over his shoulder and slouched as he walked down the halls of Gotham Academy. Today was the day. Selina was taking him 'somewhere', not that he cared where.

Dick wanted to be anywhere but here, although if he could choose, he wanted to be at Mount Justice with the team instead.

He turned a corner and froze as he came shoulder to face with Artemis.

"Dick Grayson, right?" Artemis said, recognising him from her first day.

Dick wordlessly nodded. There was nothing connecting Dick Grayson to Robin, however he was still wary around team mates while dressed in civilian clothes.

Artemis examined him for a few moments and he frowned a little.

"Something wrong?" she asked with a sigh. Obviously, she didn't want to ask that question. Dick knew she didn't like prying into other's business, just as she didn't want anyone prying into hers, but for some reason was willing to make an exception for him.

"I'm fine," Dick responded, twirling around her. He purposely placed a spring in his step and a smile on his face as he dashed away.

"Yeah, that's why you look like you're off to a funeral or something," Artemis muttered. She didn't know why seeing Dick like that bothered her but, she also knew there was little she could do about it.

Dick ended up down the hall and further from where he was supposed to be, which was fine with him.

He plodded slowly to where he needed to be, finding Selina on the phone. He stood behind her silently for a bit while she franticly told the person on the other end that 'Dick's still not here!'. Dick knew she was talking to Bruce.

That caused him a spark of annoyance. Selina probably had been worried about him; it didn't take much of an imagination to imagine the dangerous scenarios Dick could get himself into. However, her reporting it to Bruce bothered him. Did she really need to call him?

He coughed and Selina jumped, turning to face him.

"Nevermind, he's here," Selina said, sounding calm as she hung up. "Hi, Dick. How was school?"

"It was school," Dick responded with a smile.

"Well, ready for some fun?"

"Fun for me is flying," Dick informed her. "Are you going to take me flying?"

"Bruce won't let me in the jet and Alfred would frown upon us spending this day in the gym," Selina quipped. Dick had to admit, she was doing a good job. Most of Bruce's girls had backed off at that question or suggested he could arrange for Bruce to take them in the jet. Selina was the first to mention the gym but he figured it was just because she knew about their nightlife and that Bruce was more than a jet-setting playboy.

Dick frowned and muttered a few words of annoyance at his luck.

"I thought we might try the zoo instead," Selina said. She tossed a bag at him. "But you're going to want to change. I'm not walking around with a kid whose clothes scream 'kidnap me for daddy's ransom'."

Dick smiled a real smile at that and ducked back into the school to change. While changing, his phone beeped with a message from Wally.

[How's the bonding-day or whatever?]

[Not going well. I have no idea how I'm going to go through with this.]

[?]

[How am I supposed to make Catwoman give up on this bonding idea?]

[Shiny jewels?]

[Haha. Not helpful.]

* * *

One bus ride and half an hour into walking around the zoo and Dick was starting to wonder where he could get a jewel shiny enough to get Selina to leave him alone. He had tried the direct approach of just telling her that he was totally okay with her dating Bruce.

 _"We're just friends, Dick,"_ she had responded.

Then why was she wasting her time with his ward? Dick wanted to ask her but thought it would be rude. Besides, she probably would just brush off the question with something like _'you're a special kid, Dick'_.

Ugh. He didn't think he could take that.

"Dick!" Did she really have to keep saying his name like that? There was a slight pause. A slight indication that she wasn't really comfortable calling him by his name. "Come take a picture."

Dick smiled a fake smile as he walked over to her. Selina was standing near a photo counter. The place offered to take photos and have them printed up almost instantly.

Selina placed her arm around his shoulder and knelt a little behind him as the camera woman took a few shots.

"Your son certainly looks like you," the camera woman commented as she passed Selina the photos.

Dick stiffened. Sure, a few people had commented that he looked like Bruce. But, never had he been compared in a family way to anyone else in Gotham.

Selina gave a dull chuckle and quickly guided him away.

"You okay?" she asked him.

Dick shook his head.

"Thanks for today but I want to go back to the manor now," he muttered, playing up the 'distressed orphan' act. His heart hurt but it was a dull ache, a scar he knew he would live with for as long as he lived.

* * *

Selina called Alfred to come pick them up. While they waited, they sat on a bench outside of the zoo. Dick sat with his chin on his knees and curled up on the seat, staring into the distance.

Sitting beside him, Selina felt the distance between them. Dick barely even looked at her; not that he needed to as his training allowed him to use his other senses to know where she was. However, this just confirmed that she wasn't someone who he would seek comfort from.

What was she doing? She had given Dick away as a baby and now she was trying to bond? Guilt hit her as she thought of Mary Grayson in her grave. The woman she had willingly and gladly given her baby to was dead and here she was, trying to bond with the child she had given away.

Selina knew that Dick's mother was Mary Grayson. She would never be able to compare and she didn't want to.

So, what was she doing here?

* * *

Alfred came and managed to ease Dick's mood a little as they drove back to the manor. Selina grew more and more nervous as they got closer. She was going to make it clear to Bruce that she had no intention of playing family.

Alfred parked the car and let them out, Bruce waiting on the doorstop. The well-dressed man seemed to realise that the afternoon had not gone well.

He asked Dick how it was and received a glare in response, even though the teenager insisted that it was 'fine'. Selina wrapped an arm around Bruce's arm and whispered that she wanted to speak with him. Bruce sighed and told Dick to exercise in the gym while he and Selina talked.

* * *

Dick stomped up the stairs and down the hall. He frowned at the image of Selina wrapping herself around Bruce.

"'Talking'," he scoffed, "yeah right." He had a feeling he knew exactly what they were doing and it was not talking.

An idea occurred to him. He was Robin, Batman's partner. If they weren't going to be honest with him, he would just get proof.

Dick pulled out his phone and switched to the camera. Then he snuck back down the stairs.

"Where's Bruce?" he asked Alfred, who was walking towards the kitchen.

"I believe he's in the library, Master Dick."

Dick frowned at that. The library was a strange place for Bruce to take Selina. They usually went to the lounge, balcony or hung around the parlour before retiring to their room, or 'rooms' as they claimed.

The library had multiple entrances, making it simple for him to sneak in. He slipped through a door and ducked behind a chair. Bruce and Selina were standing close to each other, talking furiously. Their bodies were tense, lines prominent around their eyes and mouths as they tried to talk to each other.

"This whole thing was your idea."

Dick wondered what idea she was talking about. He had a sinking feeling it had something to do with Selina's change in the way she approached him.

"Selina-"

"No. Things were fine as they were before. Dick's parents are the Graysons and we shouldn't mess with that."

Bruce was silent for a few moments. When he spoke, his voice was soft, firm and carried right over to where Dick was hiding.

"Yes, Dick's parents are the Graysons. That hasn't changed. However, I don't think they were the kind of people to appreciate the distance you're creating. You have a chance to get to know your child. You don't have to tell him that you're his birth mother, even though I did suggest it-"

"Then he'll probably feel forced to act like he likes me," Selina interrupted. Then she sighed, defeat weighing heavily on shoulders. "He hates me."

"He does not."

"He does. You didn't see him today. I know Robin, Bruce. I even know a little about Dick. What I saw today was a teenager who does not want to know me."

"I'm sure it's not that bad. Dick just takes some time to truly warm up to people."

Dick noticed then that Selina was holding the picture of them both. Both hands held the picture like it was something important. His brows knitted as he tried to put the pieces of their conversation together.

It sounded like they were talking about him but what did Bruce mean by 'birth mother'? Did Selina have a child he didn't know about?

He wondered if maybe she was trying to get some experience with kids and felt a little bad for being so uncooperative.

"You're lying to yourself. You may be his birth father but he doesn't see you as his father."

"I know that." Bruce stated it in such a matter-of-fact way that Selina was surprised. Dick leaned forward in interest. "Dick doesn't see me as his father. That place belongs to John Grayson. However, there is nothing wrong with him building another family."

"Then I won't be part of it," Selina said. "I should have stayed away."

"Maybe if you tell him-"

"What about you, Bruce?" Selina asked, now angry. This conversation was going in circles and Bruce still didn't see her side of it. "Are you going to tell Dick that you're his biological father? That you didn't even know of his existence until you ran a test, years after he became Robin? Are you going to tell him that he was the product of a one night stand between Catwoman and Batman and that I gave him away to people who died before he hit double digits?"

Dick gasped and two sets of eyes turned to him.

"That… what ar…" He shook his head. It couldn't be true. He felt sick to his stomach and tears were running down his face. "That can't be."

"Dick," Selina gasped, covering her mouth.

"Dick, listen-"

"That CAN'T BE!" Dick yelled, his mind refusing to accept it as anything beyond a cruel joke.

Bruce flinched and Selina stepped towards him.

Dick bolted.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 1 – Chapter 3**

* * *

Dick ran outside the manor, his thoughts going everywhere and nowhere. He acted on instinct. His feet pounded the ground as he put as much distance between the people inside Wayne Manor and himself.

He took to the trees, trying to buy himself time. He knew it wasn't enough. Bruce would find him. The man was Batman after all.

And if Catwoman teamed up to help him search, there wouldn't be anywhere on the grounds where Dick could go.

Bruce… his father.

Selina… his mother.

 _No!_ He shook his head and tried not to think about it. He needed to focus on the first problem; getting away. There was nowhere in Gotham he could hide. His hands shook and for the first time, he realised he was still holding his phone. Clutching it like a lifeline.

There was an unread message.

[Come on, man, spill! Where did CW take you? Did she take you to the jewellery store or something?]

Wally.

Dick didn't stop running as he pressed the buttons to call his friend. It felt like the phone took forever to connect and dial. He was panting into the receiver when Wally finally picked up.

"Dick?"

"Wally, I need-" Dick shuddered as his voice cracked. Tears were blurring his vision, obscuring his view of the wall around Wayne Manor and grounds.

"Dick? ohmygosh, Dick? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Wayne Manor. I need to get away. Please."

"What? Wayne Manor? Why do you need to get away?"

Dick didn't want to answer those questions right now. He still needed to scale the wall. His heart thudded in his chest and it was almost like he could feel Batman and Catwoman getting closer.

"Please! Come get me! Please, Wally!"

"Oh-okay." There was the sound of rushing air and Dick was able to breathe out a little tension. It was enough for him to get over the wall using his acrobatic skill and land just as Wally appeared. Dick dropped to the ground, head drooped as he tried to gather enough energy to move.

He was tired and spent and Wally could see the tears running down his face.

"ohmygosh, Dick?" Arms wrapped around him. "Dick, I need you to climb onto my back, okay?"

Dick looked up. His ears picked up the sound of tree branches bending. Someone was heading their way. He could hear Selina calling his name in the distance. That was enough to get him to climb onto Wally's back.

A moment later, they were standing on Barry and Iris' doorstep.

* * *

Iris took one look at him and pulled him inside without asking for an explanation. She sat him on her couch, ordered Wally to bring him a blanket while she made him a hot chocolate drink.

"Hold it in your hands, dear," she said to him as she held out the mug. "Let it warm you up."

"Okay," Dick said in a quiet voice.

She ruffled his hair and went off to get him some clean clothes from Wally's room.

Wally looked at Dick worriedly. Dick was intently focused on the liquid in the mug and there was dirt across his face and clothes as well as tear tracks along his cheeks. He wondered what could have happened to hurt his friend like this.

"Dick, you okay?" he asked.

It took Dick a few moments to absorb the question and decide how to respond. To Wally, those moments felt like ages.

Finally, Dick shook his head lethargically. No, he was not okay. Wally quickly decided that the best thing he could do was climb up next to Dick and let his friend rest against him. Wally and Iris let Dick unwind and feel safe.

However, Dick had a little freak out again when Barry Allen came back.

"Don't tell Bruce I'm here, please!" Dick had begged, hyperventilating as he couldn't cry any longer.

Barry was quick to assess the situation; and the warning glares his wife and nephew were sending his way. He was kneeling in front of Dick in a flash, hands on the boy's shoulders.

"If that's what you want," he agreed. "I won't tell Bruce you're here."

However, he would call Bruce and let him know that Dick was safe. Maybe even scold the Batman. What could have possibly happened which led to Dick sitting quiet and still on his couch while Wally tried to offer cuddles for support?

* * *

Dick woke the whole house with screams during the night. He awoke each time gasping for breath and with his heart hammering in his chest. The third time it happened, Wally convinced his aunt and uncle to let him sleep on the couch with Dick. The contact helped as Dick didn't scream the next few times. However, he clutched at Wally as if his life depended on it. By morning, Wally was covered in bruises, lacking sleep and really, really worried about his friend.

* * *

Dick slowly opened up the next day. He started by saying that 'they' lied to him. Wally wanted to make a joke about how Dick had been insisting that Bruce and Selina were going out and so it shouldn't be such a surprise, but it was hard considering how forlorn Dick looked.

Wally also knew it would take more than Batman and Catwoman making out behind his back to get Dick into the state he was in.

"Wally, I think I was adopted," Dick said partway through the morning.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Wally said before his thoughts could catch up and realise that it probably wasn't the most encouraging thing he could say. He thought Dick meant Bruce had adopted him.

"I think Mum and Dad adopted me," Dick clarified.

"What?"

Dick curled in on himself.

"Mum and Dad adopted me. They're not my real parents."

Wally looked past did to give his uncle a panicked look. He had no idea how to handle this.

"Kid, how do you know that?" Barry asked, joining them on the couch.

"I don't. But, Bruce said Selina was my birth mother and Selina said I'm Batman and Catwoman's kid." Dick whimpered. "They gave me away therefore Mum and Dad must have adopted me. Mum and Dad aren't my real parents. Bruce and Selina might be."

Wally's mouth was gaping. He looked to his uncle to see the Flash's mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"That's just silly," Iris said, drawing attention to her figure at the entrance. Dick flinched and she walked over to him. She gave Barry and Wally a look that said they really should know what to do in this situation. "You call the Graysons your 'Mum' and 'Dad'. That makes them your real parents. It doesn't matter how you came to be with them or what happened to them, they are the people who raised you and nothing can change that."

"Y-yeah, Dick," Wally said, taking a cue from his aunt. "They taught you to fly, remember? You told me that you always feel closer to them when you fly through the air like the acrobat you are."

Dick nodded.

"Look, kid. I'm going to check this with Batman," Barry said. "I won't say where you are," he added when Dick gave him a panicked look, "but I reckon you should spend some time with your friends. How about you and Wally go to Mount Justice?"

Wally nodded vigorously. Dick mirrored the movement once.

"Uh, Uncle Barry?" Wally said before his Uncle could run off. "Could you give us a warning if Batman goes to see the team?"

"Sure, kiddo."

Barry was gone in a blur and Iris stood up from where she was crouched by the couch. She insisted on making the boys sandwiches before they left and also reminded Wally to give his own parents a call.

* * *

Selina was sitting at the breakfast table, a bowl of cereal in front of her. She stared at it without really seeing it.

Bruce wasn't touching his breakfast either however, he really couldn't go without his morning coffee. He reckoned she was thinking about the same thing he was.

Dick. The boy had managed to evade them and they had spent ages searching the grounds, imaging the worst. They only stopped searching because Bruce received a call from Barry, who said Dick was safe and not to worry. Barry had also firmly said that Bruce wasn't to come as Dick had almost had a panic attack at the suggestion.

Bruce didn't know what he had expected. However, he knew for sure that this wasn't it. He hadn't expected Dick to eavesdrop on his and Selina's conversation. He hadn't expected Dick to find out about his parentage like that.

He certainly had not expected Dick to run away.

Breakfast was silent. Until the doorbell rang.

"Bruce, we need to talk," Barry said as soon as Alfred let him in.


	4. Chapter 4

**Part 1 – Chapter 4**

* * *

"Is it true?" Barry looked from Bruce to Selina and back again, seeing the answer in their faces. "How?"

"I will be the first to admit we were young and stupid," Selina said.

"I have no regrets," Bruce said to that. "My only problem with this situation is how Dick found out."

"Yeah, from you two yelling it to high heaven," Barry pointed out. He sounded annoyed, only because he felt hurt on Dick's behalf. Selina glared at them both and he realised they had interrupted her. "Continue."

"We were young and stupid and had no idea who the other person was under their mask. So, I gave the baby away to a young, loving, kind couple whose own child perished in the womb."

"The Graysons," Barry realised. "You chose them. And that's how you knew your baby was Dick."

"He wasn't my baby. He was theirs. I just… carried him for them," Selina said. She was trying to explain her feelings on the matter. "I think the baby I carried was always meant for them; why else would I have met Mary Grayson in the hospital?" Unconsciously, her hands went to her stomach as she remembered the woman who offered comfort to a stranger even when she was in pain. And then she thought of the tears of joy Mary had cried when Selina handed her baby Dick. The small smile her husband had, the first smile Selina had seen since meeting him.

The couple had not been able to thank her enough. It hadn't erased their pain of losing a child but they said they would be able to move on and shower this miracle child with the love it deserved.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to explain that to Dick," Barry said. Selina's words had floored him, if only because he couldn't imagine what she had gone though.

He had been able to piece most of this together now. Batman and Catwoman had a one night stand and Catwoman became pregnant. She left, possibly because she didn't want to burden Batman. Then, when she had the baby, she met Mary Grayson in hospital. Selina decided to hand the baby to them and return to Gotham. Years later, the Graysons would fall and the baby, now a child, would be adopted by his birth father with neither of them aware of their blood connection.

"How did you react when you found out?" he asked Bruce.  
The stoic man huffed.

"I tracked down Selina to ask, of course."

"After he banned Master Dick from patrolling as Robin, 'for his own protection' and spent a day and a half moping around the cave."

"Alfred!"

"My apologies, sir. Is spending a day and a half trying to figure out ' _how could this happen'_ a more appropriate way of phrasing it?" Alfred's tone made it clear he was saying something he had heard a few times during that time.

* * *

The computer announced their arrival at Mount Justice. Both Robin and Kid Flash were wearing civvies and sunglasses. Robin was walking behind Kid Flash with his lips curled into a smile. Kid Flash was shooting worried glances at Robin.

"Hey! Do we have a mission today?" Artemis asked from the kitchen. She was gulping down water after spending the morning training.

"I doubt it," Kid Flash responded with Robin nodding in the background.

"Wally, why did Robin come in with you?" M'gann asked, curiously. "I thought you lived in different cities?"

"Robin spent the night at my place," Kid Flash told her.

"Why?" Artemis asked in an unimpressed tone.

"Why? Because we're friends? Haven't you ever had a sleepover with friends before?"

"No."

Wally gasped, making his shock theatrical with a hand over his heart and a surprised expression.

"That's not good," Robin said softly. "Sleepovers can be fun. You stay up all night and eat and play games. They're actually a very good bonding activity."

"I want to try a sleepover!" M'gann said raising her hand in excitement.

Kid Flash glanced back at Robin, who was watching M'gann and Artemis talk about whether they wanted to have a sleepover. Robin didn't look as pained as he did before as his mouth wasn't pressed as tight and he wasn't tensed to bolt. As he thought about it, he realised that Robin probably wasn't going to go back to the manor that night. Not while he freaked at the mere mention of Bruce.

"We could have a sleepover tonight," Kid Flash said. "Bring out some pillows and blankets, build a fort-"

"Paint our nails!" M'gann squealed.

"Uh, you and Artie can do that," Kid Flash informed her.

"No way. And my name's not 'Artie'."

"It is a good idea for team bonding," Aqualad input, "I will put the idea forward to Batman."

Robin went stiff and tense. Kid Flash moved closer, offering whatever support he could with his presence.

"Robin?" M'gann questioned. Superboy had even perked up, looking over the moment Robin's heart seemed to stop. His face was sporting a worried frown, his eyebrows knitted but not angry.

"I'm going to my room," Robin said. He pivoted on his heel and stormed down the hallway, leaving the team looking to Kid Flash for answers.

Kid Flash shrugged and bolted after Robin. Something told him that he needed to stay with his friend.

* * *

In the end, Aqualad told the team that they were all staying in the mountain that night, unless they had somewhere more important to be. Both Superboy and M'gann lived at the mountain and Artemis didn't have anywhere else to be, although she did call her mother to let her know she was staying with the team.

"I guess this is sort of like a sleepover," Artemis pointed out. M'gann blinked in surprise from where she was sitting next to Superboy on the couch and Aqualad nodded in agreement from his spot on the floor.

"If only Kid Flash and Robin would come out," M'gann sighed, looking down the hall.

Superboy thought about it for a moment and then stood up. He had been trying to listen in on Robin and Kid Flash and hadn't been able to hear much. Leaving the other three in the common room, he wandered down the hall and stopped in front of Robin's room.

"Kid Flash? Robin?" he called, knocking on the door.

Kid Flash glanced over at the door when Superboy knocked. He was sitting on Robin's bed, hugging a pillow while Robin did yoga on the floor.

"Do you want me to get that?" he asked as Robin twisted himself into a pretzel.

"Hmm," Robin hummed with a nod. Kid Flash was growing increasingly worried at Robin's lack of words.

"Hey, Supes," Kid Flash greeted as the door slid open.

"Uh, what is Robin doing?" Superboy asked, looking past Kid Flash to Robin on the floor.

"Stretching," Robin responded, untangling himself and bouncing to his feet.

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes. That was not what Robin had said to him.

"Oh," Superboy stated. He continued a moment later with, "the team is staying here tonight. Aqualad says it's a sleepover."

Kid Flash spared a glance at Robin; how many times had he done that since the previous night? He wondered if Robin would be okay with this and where Batman was.

"Did Aqualad talk to Batman?" Robin asked emotionlessly.

"No. He said we're staying here the night and that's it. Why? Should he?"

"No. No need," Robin responded. He considered joining the team for the 'sleepover'. Kid Flash watched as his lips were pressed together, his head tilted back and eyes staring off into the distance. A thinking pose.

"Come on," Kid Flash said, grabbing Robin's hand and pulling him along. Robin offered no resistance as they followed Superboy back down the hall.

Kid Flash didn't say anything but that worried him. On a normal day, Robin would have pulled his hand out of Kid Flash's with a laugh and then disappeared on his own way, leaving the rest of them to catch up.

* * *

[Confirmed - DG's biological parents are CW and B. CW handed baby DG over to his parents.]

Wally had a crazy moment, wondering why his uncle has used Dick's abbreviation and not Robin's. He had abbreviated Catwoman and Batman, not Bruce and Selina.

Wally quickly read the text from his uncle before deleting it. He needed the information to help understand why Dick was so upset however, this felt a little too much like talking about Dick behind his back. Wally felt slightly guilty about it.

"Got the popcorn?" Artemis called out.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" he called back. He grabbed the bowl of popcorn from where it was quickly cooling in the microwave and dashed back. He plopped himself between Artemis and Robin, receiving cried protests as he sat half on Artemis' leg and ended up squishing Dick up against Superboy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes** : Next chapter (chapter 6) has what we've all been waiting for. Robin and Catwoman talk. This chapter, Robin opens up to the team.

 **Part 1 – Chapter 5**

* * *

Dick woke, feeling the comfort which came in those first few moments of waking. He realised that the arm resting over him belonged to Aqualad, due to the texture, thickness and coolness which gave a damp feeling. Then he remembered the night before and that he was at the mountain with the team.

And then he remembered why he had been at the mountain in the first place. Robin's breathing hitched and a familiar hollow feeling ached in his chest. He wanted these feelings to go away already but he couldn't help feeling lost when he thought about how little he had known about his own life.

He had been adopted and his birth parents were his current guardian and the criminal they chased at night.

"Robin?" Aqualad questioned, waking up when the little bird shifted in distress.

"Sorry. For waking you," Robin said quietly. Aqualad shook his head.

"I am usually up with changing of the tide. It is a great lapse I have allowed myself in sleeping past that. As such, I thank you for waking me."

"Um… right." It took Robin a few tries to understand what Aqualad was trying to say. It didn't help that he was uncomfortable with such formality from a friend.

"Although, if you wish to compensate for offending me in some way, could I hear about what is distressing you?"

Robin thought about telling him for a few moments but shook his head when he realised he would have to talk about what happened to his parents. The Graysons. Not only would that be difficult, with the nightmare he had the previous night, but it would also risk his identity.

Silence continued for a while until Superboy entered the room with M'gann at his side. M'gann was carrying a tray of cereals, plates and bowls while Superboy was carrying plates of pancakes.

"Where did those come from?" Robin asked curiously.

"The Flash," M'gann said. As if her words had summoned him, the Flash appeared beside her in a blur of red movement.

"Hey, Robin! How was the sleepover?"

Robin blinked and wondered why the Flash was here.

"Shouldn't you be asking Kid Flash that?" Robin countered.

Kid Flash and Artemis were sitting at the table, playing cards. Both were hunched over and slow moving, a result of neither going to sleep the previous night.

"They made bets on who could stay up the longest," Robin explained when Flash gave him a quizzical look.

"And I'm winning," Kid Flash said.

"There is no winner until one of us falls asleep," Artemis responded with a weak scoff. "And I'm not sleepy. Not one bit." Contrary to her words, her head was nodding as she spoke as she was tired and finding it difficult to hold it up.

"Uh-huh," Flash responded, not at all convinced. He decided to ignore his nephew's and his friend's antics and write it off as teenage hormones or something.

Robin tensed as Flash turned to look at him. The hero sat down next to Robin and placed a hand on his shoulder. It was supposed to be comforting but the shift in mood from playful to serious made Robin nervous.

"Robin," Flash said, "if I asked you to hear them out and listen to what they have to say, would you do it? I would be there the whole time. You can even bring Kid Flash to support you."

Robin felt terror freeze his insides and took a few breaths to try and calm down. Part of him felt it was childish to keep running as he would have to face Bruce and Selina sometime.

It might even be easier with them all wearing masks.

He nodded.

"Just let me go change."

Kid Flash gave him a worried look as he left the room.

* * *

"Seriously, what's going on?" Artemis asked. It didn't take a detective to figure out something was still bothering Robin. She was looking more awake now that something seemed to be happening. Adrenaline was awakening her senses.

"It's not my business to tell," Flash responded with a worried glance towards the entrance. Artemis looked to Kid Flash who said the same thing.

But an idea had started to take root in Wally's head. It would help if Dick could talk about what was bothering him. And that's what friends were for.

"Follow me," he said to the team.

"We are not going to push Robin to tell us what is bothering him," Aqualad said in a disapproving tone.

"We're not," Kid Flash responded with a reassuring smile. He just really hoped his idea would work.

"So what are we going to do then?" M'gann asked as she hovered over the group.

"We're going to ask." Kid Flash smiled reassuringly at them before knocking on the door to Robin's room. "Hey, Rob? Can we talk?"

The door slid open to reveal a fully uniformed Robin.

"You dressed fast," Superboy commented. He took a long time to get dressed. One, because he had trouble with the zippers and buttons and things and two, because he was always trying not to tear his clothes and sometimes failing.

"Part of the job," Robin responded flatly. He turned to Kid Flash. "What do you want?"

"Can we come in?" Kid Flash asked.

Robin considered it for a moment and moved out of the way to let the team in. Robin couldn't help wondering if he was going to regret this.

"Kid Flash wants you to tell us what is making you sad and quiet," M'gann said as she entered.

Definitely going to regret this, Robin decided with a glare at his friend. Kid Flash sighed at M'gann's way of bring things up and faced his friend's accusing glare.

"I'm not saying tell them your name or circumstances. But surely Robin, Boy Wonder, can find a way to explain the situation. Use code names or something, dude!"

"It is amazing how you can sound like you have thoughts things through and then ruin it all with one word," Artemis scolded Kid Flash, referring to his use of the word 'dude'.

"Team, please. We aren't here to fight each other," Aqualad said. He turned to Robin. "You do not have to tell us anything if you don't want to."

"Although it's probably a good idea to get it out there," Kid Flash said. He almost seemed to shrink at the disapproving glares the rest of the team sent him.

Robin smiled a tiny smile at the sight and the way Kid Flash backed towards him like Robin would protect him.

"Do you want to know?" he asked the group. He could feel Kid Flash nodding from behind him.

After a few moments, Superboy nodded once too. M'gann said she would and Aqualad repeated his statement from earlier. Artemis also agreed that she wanted to know and said that if someone had hurt him, they would soon know the sharp end of her arrow.

"Would you really shoot Batman?" Robin asked.

"Of course," Artemis responded. However, she did have to think about it for a few moments.

"What did Batman do?" M'gann asked.

* * *

Use code names. Robin thought about how to do that for a moment and realised it was simple to take real names out of it.

"Before I explain, you do need to know something about me. I came to Batman when my parents died. Witnessing their deaths was the worst day of my life and I'm not going to go into that today. However, a few days ago, I overheard something. Batman and Catwoman arguing.

"From their argument, I learnt that the people I thought were my parents, the ones who raised me, taught me to fly and loved me, aren't my birth parents. That I was probably adopted. My birth parents are Batman and Catwoman." It felt really weird to say that out loud. Robin wrapped his arms around himself as they erupted in Goosebumps.

"Seriously?" Artemis questioned.

"Seriously," Kid Flash responded, wrapping his arms around Robin's shoulders in a half-hug. "Flash confirmed it. Robin's parents are Batman and Catwoman."

Artemis gave an impressed whistle.

"Who is Catwoman?" M'gann asked.

"She's a thief in Gotham," Robin explained. "Her M.O. is stealing jewellery and cat related artefacts. She also wears a leotard and hood which looks like it has a cat's ears."

"Let me see if I've got this right. The people you grew up with as your parents aren't your parents, Batman, who took you in when they died, and Catwoman, a thief, are?" Aqualad questioned.

Robin nodded in confirmation.

"So, you thought Batman wasn't your father but now you've learnt he is. And all those rumours about Batman and Catwoman being together aren't lies," Artemis summed up.

"Oh, we already knew they weren't lies," Kid Flash pointed out. "Although, maybe they aren't together anymore and are still friends because of Robin."

"I wouldn't call them 'friends'," Robin pointed out.

"Friends with benefits?" Kid Flash suggested.

"What does that mean?" M'gann asked and Robin snickered while Kid Flash frantically changed the subject.

"I don't really understand," Superboy said to Robin. Some of the other team members were in the same boat as Superboy. M'gann shyly nodded and Aqualad muttered an apology for not being able to understand as well as he could have. "But, if you need anything-"

The computer announced the arrival of Batman and a guest.

The team looked to Robin when he unnaturally stiffened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Part 1 – Chapter 6**

* * *

Catwoman was nervous and it had nothing to do with being in the old Justice League headquarters and current quarters of the young team. The hood of her Catwoman suit which and the googles perched above it helped her hide the way she was feeling as she followed Batman through the huge hanger. She looked around, trying to chart an escape just in case.

They found Flash sitting on a couch in the lounge, tapping his foot on the ground as he snacked on cold popcorn.

"Where's Robin?" Batman demanded to know in a low growl.

"In his room changing," Flash responded. "The team followed him."

Batman growled.

"Stay here," he ordered her before storming down a nearby hallway.

Catwoman sighed.

"Tough day?" Flash asked.

"No, I'm having a meow-vellous day," she responded in a sarcastic tone. Flash shrugged and she glared at him.

"I kind of expected that," he said. "You're going to talk to the kid you gave up and explain everything his parents weren't able to. It's got to be tough."

She leant against the TV and nodded. For some reason, Batman didn't seem to understand how hard it was for her to face this. She had resigned herself to never seeing the baby she gave up again and yet, here they were.

Batman came back a few moments later, the Flash unaware until he spoke.

"Robin wants to see us in his room," he said.

"Did you see him?" Flash asked.

"How is he?" Selina asked at the same time.

"I did not see him. Miss Martian conveyed his message to me."

"Aw, that doesn't sound good," Flash whispered a touch too loudly as they walked down the hall to Robin's room.

Selina was certain that the lights in the hall were supposed to make it bright. They were not supposed to bring a feeling of dread or make people feel like they were going to be sick.

Batman knocked on the door, once and it swung open. Aqualad invited them in with a nod and they squeezed into the room. It was by no means small, however, the number of people currently inside it made it feel cramped and tiny.

This was why Selina liked cats. Cats didn't take up a room like people did. Stealthy and graceful they were.

"Alright, now out," Robin said to the team. His tone suggested that he had told them about this part of his plan before Batman and Catwoman arrived.

"We already told you, we're not leaving," Kid Flash said. Artemis grabbed him by the upper arm, squeezing tight.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" she asked.

Robin nodded.

"Oh, and take Batman with you."

"Robin," Batman growled.

"I just want to talk to Se...Catwoman. Alone."

"But, but, but," Kid Flash stammered as Artemis tried to pull him out the door. Robin sighed and changed tactics. He gave them a small, disarming smile.

"Thanks for your support guys, but I want to do this without you watching. And I will call if I need you."

Batman hesitated for a moment. It was a small hesitation which Robin only caught because his stance tensed for a second as he turned to the door.

Flash let the team out and then stood there, Batman facing him down.

"You too," Batman growled at him.

Flash titled his head. "Really?"

"Out."

* * *

Once the door closed, Selina reached up for her goggles and hood.

"Leave them," Robin said. It would be easier to talk with the masks. He wanted to face Catwoman, criminal and Batman seducer, not Selina Kyle who he knew little about beyond her awkwardness with teenagers. "I want to make this clear; I already have a mother."

"You do," Catwoman agreed. "And Mary Grayson should always hold that spot in your heart. Even so, I did give birth to you. And, despite myself, I find that I want to get to know you. The baby I bore and the person Mary and John Grayson raised.

"Dick, there's something you deserve to know. When I learnt I was pregnant, all I could think was 'what a mistake I've made'. Throughout the nine months I carried you, I thought I was condemning a young life to suffering and hated myself for it. I could not raise a baby in Gotham. And I can admit that, at times, I blamed the unborn baby in my belly as well.

"But, all that changed when I met Mary and John Grayson. Dick, I had no regrets about handing you over to them. Mary cried with joy and John smiled for the first time since I met him. Looking at them, I thought, 'this is right'. For the first time, I didn't curse the baby or myself because of a hopeless future. I may have given birth to you but you brought such joy to his couple, evoked such love that I could only believe that the reason I got pregnant, the reason I carried you for nine months despite all my worries and fears was so you could join their family."

Dick had not expected that. He found tears building behind his mask and tore it off so they could flow freely down his face.

"I miss them," he said. He knew that Selina had shared something important to her but all he could focus on right then was the missing people in his life. The people she had been talking about. His parents.

Selina just nodded, sat down next to him and wrapped him in a hug. Dick didn't return it but he did cry on her shoulder and soak up the comfort of having someone's arms around him.

* * *

Batman's head turned towards the entrance a few moments before Catwoman and Robin walked out. Kid Flash sped around Robin, examining him and glaring at Catwoman when he noticed the fresh tear tracks down Robin's face.

Catwoman's and Batman's eyes met. The way Batman inclined his head suggested that he was raising his eyebrows.

"It's fine," Catwoman said. "We talked."

Robin nodded in confirmation. Batman walked over.

"Flash tells me the nightmares are back."

Robin looked at the ground as he nodded.

"Nightmares?" M'gann asked. Kid Flash shivered as he remembered Robin's screams.

"Robin did not have any nightmares last night," Aqualad pointed out. When Batman turned and towered over him, Aqualad felt it prudent to add, "that we know of."

"No nightmares?" Batman said, turning back to Robin. Robin knew that Batman wanted a response so he nodded again. "Hm. And your talk?"

"Is between me and him," Catwoman said before Robin could say anything. "And if I hear that you forced it out of him, I will take it out on Gotham's gem merchants."

Batman considered it for a moment and backed down.

"I have a mission for the team. Are you up for it?"

The teenagers in the room lit up at the mention of a mission.

"I can get traught," Robin said.

* * *

 **Up next:** _Intermission – The New Batman_

Years after the team, Batman is believed dead. Unknown to all but a small handful, he leaves behind two, not one, blood children. His eldest takes on the role of Batman and becomes guardian of his youngest. But this isn't about that. This is about a rare night when the eldest sought comfort from someone he thinks of as 'mama', even if it only is in his head.

 **Notes** : Next chapter strays into comics territory.


	7. Intermission

**Intermission – The New Batman**

* * *

It was a bright night in Gotham. That was not a good thing. Light meant burning. It meant people going around and striking fear into innocent hearts. It meant the police out in full force and yet unable to stem the flow of reoccurring and budding criminals.

Batman had been away for months. Only recently had he resumed his crusade against the scum of Gotham. But, Selina heard the whispers. She didn't need to know that Bruce was gone to realise that Richard was under the cowl.

Robin seemed to change as well. Going from the reserved and intelligent Tim Drake to the wild and bloodthirsty Damian Wayne.

Batman and Robin had a fight ahead of them if they hoped to reclaim the city.

* * *

Selina sighed into her wine and wondered if it would be worth going out as Catwoman. There was little that interested her in Gotham right now.

She had almost decided on an evening at home when a dark shadow landed on her balcony and there was a tap at her window.

"Batman," she greeted her visitor. "No Robin?"

"I wanted to talk," he responded in a soft growl. "Inside."

It hurt to hear him speak like that. Nightwing's light tone was buried under rough growls. With a heavy heart, Selina let him in. When she shut the balcony door, Batman pulled off the hood of the cowl and turned to face her. The light from the window lit up a side of his face, highlighting his dark hair which was longer than Bruce's and his bright blue eyes.

He was wary. There were noticeable lines around his mouth and forehead.

"Dick, how are you holding up?" she asked, placing a hand on his arm.

He tried to give her a reassuring smile but the way he stumbled closer to her wasn't reassuring. His head flopped onto her shoulder.

"I can't do this," he said, his voice hoarse. "I can't be Batman. I can't deal with Damian. He threw a fit when I said he couldn't come on patrol tonight."

Selina ran a hand through his hair. He tensed at the contact before relaxing.

"I'm sure it's difficult for him. And difficult for you. Bruce would be proud of you."

"He didn't want for any of us to be Batman," was the mumbled denial.

"Even so, that wouldn't be enough to keep him from being proud of everything you've done while wearing the cowl. Circumstances demanded it, Dick. I know that and you know that."

Dick heaved a sigh and started to move away from Selina. He paced the room, ranting about anything and everything; from the weight of the cape to Tim leaving to the criminals causing trouble.

"You didn't need to come all this way to rant to me. What do you really want to say?" Selina asked. Even after all these years, she and Dick had an odd relationship. Sometimes they seemed like friends brought together by her relationship with Bruce Wayne but sometimes they were like mother and son.

Dick planted himself down next to her and downed the rest of the wine in her wine glass in one gulp.

"That's not good for you," Selina scolded. Dick smiled at her.

"Yeah, well, I kind of needed it."

Selina frowned.

"Don't rely on things like that," she told him. He smiled more. "What?"

"You sound like a mum," he said. Her heart stopped when she heard that.

A moment later, when her heart started beating again, she declared that was fine and pulled Dick down so he was lying on her lap.

"Now how much sleep have you had?" she asked, sounding just like what she imagined a mother would having finally figuring out that the wariness she was seeing was indeed the result of not enough sleep.

"Eight hours." Selina knew this trick from Bruce. She needed to be more specific.

"Over?"

"Four days," Dick admitted sheepishly.

"Well, the city's already burning," she pointed out calmly and with a smile. "So, get a few hours sleep here."

To her surprise, Dick didn't protest. She was pleased about that and carted her fingers through his hair.

"Hmm, that's nice," Dick mumbled as his eyes closed. "Thanks, Mama C."

 _Mama._ Selina froze at that word and Dick's eyes shot open as he felt her body tense.

"What did you call me?" she asked.

Dick's eyes widened as he realised it and he shot up. Selina grabbed him before he could make some kind of excuse to leave.

"No, say it again," she said quickly. She hadn't even realised that she had been waiting for this. For him to verbally acknowledge their relationship. Now that she had heard it, she didn't want to let him go.

"'Mama C'," Dick muttered, looking at the exit and avoiding her gaze. "It's short for 'Mama Cat'." At her lack of response after that, he began to quickly say, "I know I shouldn't call you that, even in my head, but I'm lucky enough to have two mothers. I mean, the Graysons' are my mum and dad but you are my mama and Bruce…" Dick trembled. "I'll never get the chance to tell him."

"That he's your 'Papa Bat'?" Selina said, trying to inject a little humour into the situation.

Dick's nose crinkled in distaste.

"Uh, no. Not that. But, he's, and I'm using Damian's words here, my father."

"Dick, you didn't need to tell him," she said, pulling him back to the couch. "He knew."

Dick gave her a sceptical look and she smiled down at him.

"I'm going to get you a blanket. Don't move from that spot, mister."

"Hey, I'm not a child!" Dick called to her. "I'm _the_ Batman!"

"And even the Batman needs sleep."

Dick smirked at her as she threw a blanket over his body and ran her hand through his hair again.

"Now, sleep. Let mama take care of the city for tonight."

"Okay," Dick said softly as he closed his eyes.

* * *

Dick didn't know when it happened. It felt like he had been calling Selina, 'Mama Cat' in his head for ages when he realised what he was doing. After all, he had Jason as Tim as brothers, even though there was no blood between them. Why couldn't he have the Graysons and Batman and Catwoman as his parents?

And that thought made him feel lucky and loved.

* * *

Dick felt content when he woke up on Selina's couch. He folded up the blanket, stripped off the Batman uniform and dressed in some of his clothes which were hidden away in Selina's guest room. Then he helped himself to some of her cereal.

"Haven't seen that outfit in a while," Selina mused when she walked in. Dick was wearing a white with blue pinstripe button up shirt and jeans.

"Left it here after one of Bruce's events," Dick responded with a mischievous smile.

Selina nodded, humouring him. She knew that wasn't the case. She knew that Dick kept some of his clothes in her apartment because she also brought them with her when she moved.

She was also the one who tossed some of his less fashionable choices and provided his wardrobe with some more fashionable choices.

"How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Dick responded as anyone who had spent time with Bruce tended to respond to that question. Selina raised a sceptical eyebrow and they both could hear the unvoiced, 'don't lie to me, mister'. "Better," Dick corrected. "It's just been a little overwhelming, that's all. Too many changes at once."

Selina sat down across from him and poured her own bowl of cereal.

"I know," she said. "We all miss him. But, Dick, if there's anyone who can fill his shoes, it's you. You can be Batman and you can look after Damian and if either become too overwhelming, you can ask for help."

Dick raised an eyebrow, almost a male mirror of Selina's previous motion.

"Really? And you'll take Damian for a few hours?"

"I'd rather look after Gotham but, if that's what you need. Just let me have Alfred too, if you're going to leave your little brother with me."

Dick laughed. He was reminded of the day Selina took him to the zoo and the way she always had a fun response to the testing questions he would give.


	8. Part 2 Chapter 1

**Part 2 – Chapter 1**

* * *

Selina opened her cupboard and immediately noticed her cereal missing.

"Dick!" she shouted, taking a very well educated guess at the culprit.

"Yeah, Ma?" came the responding call from her lounge. She stalked out to see her son sitting with his feet up on her coffee table and a bowl of cereal on his lap. Milk slopped around, threating her nice leather furniture with liquid damage.

Why couldn't she have had a girl? Girls were supposed to be neat and clean.

She stood there with her hands on her hips. She wasn't going to let him calling her 'ma' distract her, although she would like to know where he picked that certain inflection up because it wasn't from Bruce.

"Feet. On the floor, mister."

He snorted as he did as she instructed. Then she noticed what he was wearing.

"So he did make you go back to being Nightwing?"

"Uh, not really. He suggested I might be happier as Nightwing after we had an argument last week."

Selina sighed. Really, her boys were such trouble. She did not envy poor Alfred for having to deal with all the Wayne boys.

"What was the argument about?" Dick hung his head. She couldn't tell if it was shame or if he didn't think it was her business. "Dick?"

"It was about Damian. I told Bruce to spend more time with him. Well, now they do, as Batman and Robin."

"And what does Damian think about this?" A shrug. "Dick," she sighed, "you need to talk to you brother. Ask Damian what he wants."

"Don't wanna."

He slouched in the seat, head hanging low. Like he was feeling guilty about something.

"Dick?" she questioned and then recoiled as he jumped up like a puppet with its strings pulled.

"Its fine, no worries," he said. "I'll head off and do that now!" He picked up his bowl and messily drank down as much of the cereal and milk as he could in one gulp and then dashed out the door.

Selina looked at the discarded bowl and wondered if he really was going to talk to his brother. Something told her it was highly unlikely.

* * *

A few days later, Damian slapped a newspaper in front of Bruce.

"Father, do something about this," he demanded, "these people are besmirching the family with their lies."

Bruce raised an eyebrow; so that's where his morning paper had gone. He took the newspaper and looked at the front page.

Nothing much there.

"Turn to page four, father," Damian huffed.

Bruce did so and was amused by what his son found so offending.

" _Dick Grayson, love baby?_ " he read.

"It says that Grayson is your child!" Damian ranted, giving him the furious expression which meant that Damian was annoyed that Bruce wasn't giving this the seriousness it deserved. "Yours and that... that harlot!"

"Which harlot?" Bruce sighed because Damian did tend to call most of his dates that.

"Kyle!"

Bruce nodded as Damian continued ranting about how the newspaper was grasping at straws by referencing the similarity in appearances between Bruce and Dick. That just because Selina took Dick out to the zoo once, did not make her his mother!

"It's despicable! What would Grayson think if he read this? His parents are the Graysons, everyone knows that!"

Something in Bruce's chest twinged at that. Did everyone really know that? He just realised that his biological connection with Dick had been ignored for almost the entire time he had been looking after the boy.

Selina had a closer blood bond with their child. After all, Dick called her 'mama C' and 'ma' at times. No matter how much Bruce insisted that he stop because he sounded like a country bumpkin.

"So, how do you see the relationship between Dick and I?" Bruce asked his youngest.

Damian paused and gave Bruce the flat 'are you stupid?' expression he usually reserved for Tim.

"Student and mentor. The first Dynamic Duo. Grayson speaks highly of you, father."

The 'you don't talk about him much' went unsaid.

Bruce cursed himself. He hadn't thought about this in years but now he was feeling insecure about his place in Dick's life.

"And father?" Damian said, "could you keep your indiscretions with Kyle out of the press?"

"We're just friends," Bruce responded.

The 'yeah, right' expression Damian gave him in response reminded Bruce of Dick. Apparently, Damian didn't believe him either.

* * *

Jason Todd grabbed his gun the moment he heard the knock at his safe house door. No one in the family knocked and he knew a few of his enemies would just for the irony aspect of gunning down the Red Hood at his front door.

"Not today," he muttered as he stalked over.

There was more furious banging.

"Todd! Open this door now!"

Jason relaxed at the sound of the demon bird's yelling but was still cautious as he opened the door.

"I thought you used windows or just appeared on people's ceilings," he said as Damian shoved his way through the now open door.

"Yeah, well, I need your help."

"Oh?" Jason's eyebrows went up in surprise. The demon bird never asked for help unless it was important.

"Father refuses to assist me in this crusade so I've found myself in need of new allies."

"Okay?"

Damian held up a copy of the newspaper, open to page four.

Realisation dawned and Jason started laughing.

"Geez, Robin! You sure know how to pick 'em!" he howled. Damian's cheeks puffed up as he thinned his lips in annoyance.

"This is not a joke."

"Oh, I know," Jason responded, trying to calm himself down. Deep breaths. "And that's what makes it funny. You know, kid, that the people who write the news pull this every few months? The Wayne name sells newspapers. Taking them to court or whatever you have in mind will just bring more attention to those attention seekers."

Damian paused and thought about it.

"I see. You have a point, Todd. If I'm to do this, then I need to be sneaky."

"That's not really what I meant." Too late, Damian had it in his head that he needed to be sneaky and sly about this. Which meant he was already out the window after the sneakiest person he knew.

* * *

The team was setting up for an uneventful weekend. Conner and Bart were playing the gamestation while Beast Boy watched. Tim was going through staff movements in the background.

"Drake!" a young male voice hollered. Conner flinched and ended up snapping the controller. He hadn't heard Robin's approach.

"No real names in the field!" Tim hollered back, not even falling out of rhythm as the hooded bird stormed into the room with a newspaper in his hand.

"Look at this!" Damian demanded, shoving the newspaper into the teen hero's face. Tim blinked and quickly adjusted his stance, reversing his staff mid-swing and losing his footing.

"Don't do that!" he growled.

Damian just shot him an unimpressed look and shook the paper in front of Tim's face.

Tim sighed and took the paper from him, reading the article Damian demanded he read.

While he was reading, M'gann, Cassie and Steph came out from the training room. M'gann and Cassie went into the kitchen for a snack and Steph, the current Batgirl, walked over to see what Tim and Damian were up to.

"What? How can they get away with printing this?" Steph screeched, snatching the paper from Tim.

"What?" Tim questioned in a deadpan. Steph glared at him and pointed to the article.

"How can they do this to them? This is filled with lies and slander!"

"For once, Fatgirl, I am inclined to agree with you," Damian said with sagely nods of his head.

Tim opened his mouth to question what they were thinking when Steph repeated;

"Lies and slander! We must do something about this!"

"We must," Damian agreed.

Tim was shocked that this would be the thing that the current Robin and Batgirl would agree on.

"The newspaper pulls stunts like this all the time," Tim sighed. He took the paper from Steph's hands. "Although, I haven't even seen this picture before."

"Think it's photo-shopped?" Steph asked with a smile which made Tim carefully consider his response.

"I don't… know?"

Steph squealed.

"If it's photo-shopped then this might be easier than I thought," she said.

"This is a bad idea," Tim sighed.

From his spot on the couch, Conner couldn't help but silently agree. He knew that the article spoke the truth, whether the writer of it knew it or not. The context confused him. It seemed like Dick's brothers didn't know about his parents.

Conner pulled out his phone and shot a text to a number he wasn't even sure worked anymore.

 _[Hey, don't your brothers know about your parents?]_


	9. Part 2 Chapter 2

**Notes:** Some interchanging between hero names and real names.

 **Part 2 – Chapter 2**

* * *

Light steps sounded behind Dick. Selina edged around the gargoyle and sat down on the ledge next to him.

"So, you didn't go and talk to Damain," she opened with. Dick shrugged and nodded. She gave his knee a pat. "Come on then, let's go."

"Go?" She couldn't mean that…

"We'll go together. I can distract Bruce while you speak to Damian."

Dick gave her a flat expression in response. Surely he was past the age where he needed his mother around? Especially when he was returning to his father's place to talk to his brother.

"Well, if I don't come, you boys will hedge around it for months."

Dick had to give her that one. He still shot her an annoyed look because she was using her experience against them.

* * *

Alfred let Selina in while Dick walked past with a 'hey, Alfred'.

"If you're looking for Master Damian, he's not here," Alfred said when Selina asked. He made sure to make his voice carry so that Dick, currently walking up the stairs to Damian's room, would hear.

"Where is he?" Dick called back, quickly descending the stairs.

Alfred responded with, "he went out, saying something about seeing Jason. I contacted Master Jason and he had already left the safehouse."

"Damian's missing?" Dick questioned, his heart-rate increasing at the implication.

Alfred shook his head and explained that Damian wasn't missing, just that he seemed to be tracking down family members. Damian was currently looking for Tim.

"Yes, I am certain, Master Dick. Do calm down," Alfred said when Dick asked if he was sure. Dick stiffly nodded and ran up the stairs without making a single noise.

"Looks like that talk won't be happening any time soon," Selina lamented.

"I can guide you to Master Bruce or the balcony for tea and biscuits," Alfred said to her. "Whichever you prefer."

"Tea and biscuits, thanks Alfred."

* * *

Dick walked into his room, grateful for a few moments to himself. Then he noticed the light flashing from his desk. One of his old mobile phones was sitting near the corner, a message notification on the screen.

[Hey, don't your brothers know about your parents?]

It was from Superboy. Dick was surprised that Conner had used the number. The phone had been idle for years, ever since Tim took over the Young Justice team and severed it from the Justice League. Now those with Young Justice decided on their own missions, using a very extensive database program designed by Red Robin.

Dick decided to call back.

"Did you get my message?" Conner asked as soon as he picked up. Dick could actually hear his brothers in the background.

"Hey, Supes. Yeah, I did." Dick thought back to when he had been a scared teenager and the team had offered him their support. He had taken it too as the offer coming from so many people left him many options when he wasn't feeling comfortable with Bruce or Selina.

"Well? Do they know? M'gann believes they don't, not that's she reading their minds or anything, just surface thoughts and you guys are really good at manipulating those."

Dick had to think about it for a moment.

"If they know, then I didn't tell them," he responded, "although, I don't think any of them know." He thought about it a little longer. "I've certainly never mentioned it."

"Uh, okay. I guess that's sort of an answer. Maybe you should try asking them if they know?"

"So, what, I just ask if they know Catwoman and Batman are my parents?" Dick joked. "That's certainly one way to tell them."

Dick wandered down the hall with the phone pressed to his ear as he went back to where he had left Selina. Alfred directed him to the balcony.

"Better than seeing in it the paper," Conner whispered over the line.

"Huh?" Okay, now Dick was confused. "What's brought all this up anyway?" Especially since they never talked about this. Conner didn't care about who Dick's parents were, although he understood now that Lex Luthor had been revealed to be his other parent. It had made Conner Dick's go-to guy when he thought he was bothering Wally too much. Before Conner, it had been Kaldur.

Having your whole world-view change because something you believed to be true, something you didn't even think could be touched, was difficult. Both Kaldur and Conner agreed that Dick had it harder because his parents hadn't been an unknown before he found out who they really were. He had parents, people he thought were his _only_ parents. Only for that to be untrue; to discover that he had another set, a biological set.

It could be just as shocking for his brothers too. For almost the same reasons. The Bat Family was close, closer than they pretended to be. They thought they knew almost everything about each other's pasts. They certainly didn't expect to find something they believed to be the only truth to have more to it.

"Robin's here, waving around a Gotham newspaper."

Dick raised his eyebrows, even though Superboy couldn't see the motion. There was a newspaper sitting in front of Selina which he borrowed.

"Okay, you have my attention. What's so special about a… missing secretary from Bludhaven? …Actually, maybe we should be looking into this."

"That's not the article," Conner said the dry tone he didn't use unless he was annoyed. He no longer had fits of anger towards comrades, although he had been known to take his issues out on criminals. "It's on page four."

Dick placed the paper on the table and turned it with one hand. A picture of a smiling, younger Selina and a teenage Dick stared back. Their smiles were strained, although only people who knew them would be able to tell that.

"Oh. Hey, Mama C, check this out," Dick said, turning the paper so Selina could get a better look. "Must be a slow news day."

Selina smiled and agreed. She also studied the page and article.

"Anyway, I don't see this being a big issue," Dick said to Conner.

"That's what you think. Except Batgirl and Robin and putting together a plan of attack to destroy the reporter who wrote the article. They've roped Red Robin into helping them too. Robin knocked him out and Batgirl tied him to the chair when he tried to get Batman. With rope, in case that wasn't clear."

Dick sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Poor Tim.

"Also, I'm certain some of the stuff they're planning is illegal. Stealing the guy's credit card to make embarrassing and expensive purchases online breaks a few laws, plus I don't think a ten year old should be part of that plan."

"No. No, he shouldn't," Dick agreed. "Put Robin on the phone, thank you."

* * *

Robin was surprised when Superboy popped his head over the couch and held up a phone like a bargaining chip.

"It's Nightwing, for Robin," he said. Robin shared a look with Batgirl and they both glared at the little tattletale. Because Nightwing wouldn't have chosen this moment to call if someone hadn't told him what was going on.

"Wing, what do you want?" Robin growled into the phone. He was doing the man a favour and didn't need to be interrupted.

"I hear you've been going around about an article which talks about me."

"And father," Robin was quick to remind him. It wasn't like he wanted Grayson knowing that he cared. Not that he did. Much. He just... owed Grayson. For making him Robin.

"Yes. What did Red Hood tell you about it?"

"Father's name sells newspapers," Robin recited.

"Yes. And by going after the people writing the article, we just draw more attention-"

"And that's why we're doing it covertly!"

"I wasn't finished, Robin. By going after them, we give them more news to print. It doesn't matter how you do it, they will find a way to spin it. Generating more news for them, which sells more newspaper for them and makes them more money. Ignoring it is your best option. No one's even read this story anyway. Well, until you started waving it around."

"Oh." Grayson did have a point. This time.

"And Robin, could you let Red Robin go?"

"-tt- Do I have to?"

"Do I need to ask Batgirl?"

"Fine. I'll let Red Robin go."

"Thanks, Robin!" The cheer in Grayson's voice was grating. But, Robin felt a little pride at making Grayson sound like that because of him.

* * *

Selina looked up from the newspaper as Dick hung up. Her son looked relieved, however, she wasn't.

"Dick. This picture…" She pushed the picture towards him. Dick looked at it, his eyes darting upwards as he remembered that day.

"What about it?" he asked.

"The only copies are with you, me and possibly the people who ran the place we took this photo. How did the newspaper get a copy?"

She saw the moment it clicked. Dick's shoulders fell in a silent sigh and he picked up the paper.

"I guess we should talk to Bruce then," he said. The invasion of their privacy was an issue, especially considering their secrets.

* * *

Jason's motorcycle tore up the path to the manor. He had decided to give Bruce a warning about the Demon Brat and his impending rampage against the papers. Show the old man that he could work as part of the family. Or whatever.

He took off his helmet and walked up to the door, wondering whether to ring, knock or just go in.

"Maybe I should have just sent an email or something," he muttered right before the door opened.

"Master Jason," Alfred greeted him. Jason's eyebrows went up at the slight lit of joy in the old butler's voice. "Welcome home! Come inside. Would you like something to eat?"

"Uh, no, Alfred, I'm good." As always, the butler's warm manner was unchanged from back when he had been the teenage partner to Batman. It made something inside Jason feel both warm and broken. "I wanted to talk to Bruce."

Now Alfred's eyebrows were the ones to go up, in a rare display of surprise.

"Of course. Master Bruce is in the study. I believe I saw Master Dick and Ms. Kyle go in a few moments ago."

"Cool," Jason responded automatically, not really thinking about it. He knew that if Dick and Selina were there, then Bruce wasn't having a make-out session nor was he busy with work or the 'mission'.

Chances were that Dick and Selina were trying to get him to relax and Jason's news might be a welcome excuse for the old man to give his tormentors.

Internally, Jason snorted at that thought.

 _Yeah right._


	10. Part 2 – Chapter 3

**Notes:** Misunderstandings in this chapter (reactions next chapter). And angry Jason who doesn't look before he speaks.

* * *

 **Part 2 – Chapter 3**

* * *

Jason walked down the hall slowly and was in no hurry to reach Bruce's office.

"Really, Dick, you sound like a country bumpkin." Sounded like Dickie was getting a scolding. Jason wondered what he had said to get that reaction. Bruce didn't talk to Jason about his street slang.

"You're just jealous," Selina said. Even though they didn't know he was there, Jason started a little at that. He was _not_.

"Jealous?" Bruce growled.

"That I'm 'ma' and Dick still calls you by name."

"Mama C!" Dick gasped. "It's not a competition."

There was silence for a few moments and Jason tried not to think about how he was standing just outside the door, pressed up to the wall and listening instead of going in.

Dick spoke again.

"Bruce? Are you really jealous? I could call you father, like Damian. Anyway, father." There was a pause and even Jason could tell, without seeing his expression, that Dick was uncomfortable saying it. "A picture only we should have has been printed in the paper-"

"Dick, stop," Bruce sighed. "You sound like Damian and I know how you hate being formal with family."

Jason nodded in agreement. It had been weird, really weird, hearing Dick call Bruce 'father'.

"I thought you would have an issue with the article's contents. After all, how did they find out?" Despite the words, Bruce didn't sound the least bit shocked or surprised.

However Jason's heart stopped as his thoughts screeched a 'what!?'. Maybe he should have read the paper because they weren't talking about the article he had come to talk to Bruce about.

Right?

"Really, Bruce?" Dick said dryly. "They didn't. It's just a wild guess and mass speculation. Not even the family knows."

"Hn?"

"I was talking to Superboy earlier. He pointed out how we never really told them."

Jason heard Selina sigh.

"I can't believe you never brought it up. So none of the others know that Dick was adopted as a baby by the Graysons?"

"Or that I was spawned as the result of Batman and Catwoman engaging in –ahem- during their rooftop chases? Timmy told me about the 'go gather evidence, Robin' thing by the way. At least tell me you used protection that time."

"Cut the sass, kid," Bruce ordered. "And really? They don't know?"

"Did you add it to my file?"

Bruce's silence was all the response Dick needed. And it was all the response Jason needed too.

 _This had to be a lie._ It had to be. Jason stumbled away from the wall and bolted down to his bike, somehow managing to avoid Alfred as he went.

As he rode back to the safe house _,_ he went over the conversation over again in his head.

They could have been talking about something else. However, the Batman and Catwoman spawning Dick thing seemed to be the truth. Jason didn't appreciate the realisation that if they had been making fun of the article, like he really wished they were, Dick would not have said 'Batman and Catwoman'. The article had been about 'Bruce and Selina'.

* * *

Dick was Batman's and Catwoman's son. This was news. Nightwing was the result of a union between Batman and Catwoman.

Jason could do so much damage with that information... if he could get anyone to believe him. No. This information would be better used against those who already knew.

He had something he could use again Batman, Catwoman and Nightwing.

Yet...

Jason didn't feel like it. Not that night. He spent that night at the safe house, after finding that kicking criminals' faces in just wasn't as calming as usual. He did that for a few days, using the time indoors to compile evidence and track a certain drug dealer said to be heading for Gotham.

Goldie was B's kid. He really should have expected something like that. After all, how was he supposed to compete with blood?

He told himself to stop thinking about it. Focus on the drug dealer. The bad, bad drug dealer who would be sorry he was dealing in Gotham while the Red Hood was in a bad mood.

Red Hood tracked him down to a certain warehouse where, if the pattern he was seeing was true, the dealer would be there that night. He set up a watch across the street. It was going well. He waited in the cold and hit pay-dirt.

The dealer was on the ground and Red Hood was ready to put a bullet through his leg, to match the bullet in his arm, before leaving him for the clean-up crew.

There was a crack behind him and he spun around to see Nightwing and Red Robin dispatching two other gang members while Robin played the grumpy lookout.

"What are you doing here?" Jason demanded to know.

"Thought you needed a hand," Red Robin said.

"Come on, Hood. You should ask for help with things like this! We've been following this guy for ages and your intel could have helped. And then you wouldn't have walked into a trap without backup!"

"Excuse you?" Red Hood growled, anger flaring in his chest.

"Well, if you hadn't kept your intel a secret-"

Jason's mouth moved before he registered the consequences of what he was saying.

"Like you've never kept secrets, hey, 'Wing?"

"What?" Dick recoiled at the venom in Jason's voice. He had no idea what he could have done to make Jason this mad. To Jason, it seemed like Dick was denying it.

"Anything you want to tell us?" Jason growled back, throwing his arms out and silently daring Dick to lie.

"What's wrong with Red Hood this time?" Robin asked Red Robin quietly. Jason heard it as did Nightwing.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked Red Hood.

Jason ground his teeth before answering.

"Why don't you go ask your 'ma'?"

The room paused. The vigilantes didn't chase after the drug dealer, now scrambling for the exit.

"What?" Red Robin questioned. "Jason, are you feeling okay?"

"No," Jason responded, turning to Red Robin for a moment before looking back at Dick. "I hate being surrounded by liars."

Batman chose that moment to walk through the entrance, his cape brushing the ground quietly as he walked over. His face was stormy and he had just taken out the drug dealer.

"What is going on here?" he demanded to know.

It felt like something had pierced Jason's heart. He hated this. It wasn't any of his business anymore. He shouldn't care about it. Yet, it still hurt.

"I'm talking about how you and Catwoman had a kid," he said to Batman in a scarily calm voice. "You know, that first Robin you picked up? Just a question, how long did it take you decide to take in your own flesh and blood after the Graysons went splat?" He quietly hissed out the last part, his voice dropping in volume as he stepped up close to Batman.

Nightwing visibly flinched at the mention of his first parents' death.

"Jay-"

"Nightwing, what's he talking about?" Red Robin asked. The sound of his voice caused Jason to snap out of his anger for a moment and realise that Red Robin was shifting, almost swaying, as he looked from Nightwing to Batman and Red Hood, and that Robin was still with his lips pressed into a tight line.

"I..." Nightwing looked at the ground. "I was adopted as a baby. By the Graysons."

Tim's gasp wasn't quiet. The shock showed plainly on his face.

"And your real parents?" Damian asked, pulling the hood of his Robin cape over his head.

"Early on, I spent a night with Catwoman. One. Night," Bruce explained. "She disappeared a few months after. She was pregnant and didn't tell me. Not until after I did a blood test on Robin and found genetic markers which matched people other than the Graysons."

"You and... wow," Tim mused in a weak voice. He took a step back. "Uh, I'm going to... I think I need to go."

Jason flinched as little hands wrapped around his wrist.

"I need to speak to Todd," Damian said strongly. However, Jason could see the kid's lower lip tremble and the tightness in his shoulders.

Drained of anger, Jason let himself be led away by Robin. Nightwing didn't move to stop them and Batman stepped closer to him.

A father and a son, Jason thought and he wondered how they had missed it.

* * *

[I'm sorry we never mentioned it,] Dick messaged them later.

[Whatever, Goldie. Don't care.]

[Dick. In the middle of a mission here.]

[Grayson, I feel I should inform you that I'm going to be staying with Todd for a while.]

Dick looked at his phone and couldn't help feeling hurt because they were angry with him. And Bruce.

"Cass!" He called to the girl as she walked past his door. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

Cass looked him up and down.

"What about?"

"About Bruce and Selina being my biological parents."

"Biological," Cass recited, "meaning shared blood? Like Batman and Damian?"

Dick nodded and his shoulders shifted back and his stance changed, giving off a proud feeling. Cass mirrored his smile and mirrored the shrug she often saw him give.

"We're still family. Blood is not important." Then she paused. "Sorry. Rude. I'll say properly, I don't think blood is important to you. Are we still sister and brother?"

"Of course!" Dick insisted.

"Then there is no change. They will come around."

"I hope you're right." His body language screamed uncertain.


	11. Part 2 – Chapter 4

**Part 2 – Chapter 4**

* * *

Jason left Damian back at the safe house when he went out. It was suffocating having the little brat around, even though Damian had been silent since he spilled Dick's secret. Damian had just been sitting there, staring off into the distance. When Jason asked him what he was doing, he responded with 'thinking'.

It was odd behaviour for the youngest who was a person of action.

Red Robin was also missing from the skies. Red Hood dodged Nightwing by staying out of his route, having spotted him heading that way on his bike.

Batman… Jason told himself he didn't care what Batman was doing. The Batman needed to worry about him.

"Really, Kitten?"

Red Hood was on his feet and pointing a gun at Catwoman before she even finished saying 'Kitten'.

"What do you want?" he growled.

She moved around him, graceful and lithe.

"Blowing this place up will not help the people around here. This gang will just kick a family to the streets and take their home or something. You know how the gangs in Gotham work."

"Yeah, well, they'll be scrambling for a while and all sorts of things come out of the woodwork then."

"Uh-huh." She wasn't convinced at all. "Let's talk."

"No thanks." He blinked. He blinked and Catwoman was in his face, claws at his throat and his gun pointing at air as she clawed into his wrist.

Red Hood could see the shiny red curve of his hood reflected in her goggles.

"It was not a request."

* * *

After Red Hood disarmed and dismantled the explosive he had made, they retired to the nearest dive which sold food and had tables.

He took off the hood but kept the mask underneath on while Selina took off her goggles.

Red Hood waited for Catwoman to speak. She glared at him but after a few moments started talking, in a scolding tone.

"You shouldn't have pulled what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You were free to hold Batman not telling you about Nightwing's heritage over Batman and Nightwing however, you shouldn't have done that in front of Red Robin and Robin."

"Hey, give me a break. That wasn't part of the plan."

"Was there a plan?" she asked in a smug tone. As if she already knew the answer would be 'no'. "I see. So you went for the short-term result of hurting everyone you could. Hard to believe you think you can control Gotham's crime."

"Shut up. You ain't my mother. Go bother Dickie-Bird."

"I am not your mother, no. But that doesn't mean I don't care about you. And it certainly doesn't mean I'm going to sit by and let you hurt people around you, like my _son_."

"Oh," Red Hood said, rolling his head. "So this is about _your son._ Well, I'm sorry I teased him. It won't happen again." His voice was sickly sweet as he spoke. It figured that people cared about how Dick was feeling.

"I'll pretend that was sincere," she responded. "Now, how are you doing? It's been a few days since you found out, how are you dealing with it?"

"Huh?" Why was she asking him this? There was no reason she should care about him. Like there was no reason Bruce should care about him.

"Batman and Nightwing were stupid about this. Handled it all wrong. Truthfully, I thought they had at least mentioned it… or added it to N's file," she grumbled out the last bit in annoyance.

Red Hood blinked. Did she just… agree with him? Even though he hadn't voiced his opinion? Come to think of it, Dick had asked Bruce if he had added it to the file in the conversation he overheard. He hadn't heard anything after that.

"Yeah… how did you react to that news anyway?" he asked.

Selina raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't overhear that bit? Good." Her smile was enough to make Jason shiver. "I guess you'll have to talk to your brother to find out."

"He's not my brother!"

* * *

Red Robin's room was locked. If it wasn't for Conner swearing that he saw Red Robin go in there, the team would think the room empty.

No one came out. No one went in.

"I think he's got enough supplies in there to last the winter," Bart commented and then evaluated the brooding situation Red Robin had going as, "totally crash."

Conner pressed his ear to the wall, straining to hear something, anything from inside. It was a strange thing for him to do since he normally could hear a fly beat its wings from miles away if he wanted but, Red Robin must have done something to damper sound.

He knocked.

"Red Robin?" he questioned. When there was no answer, he messaged Nightwing for the override code and let himself in.

Tim was hunched over the desk, his cape lying spread on the bed. As Conner walked closer, he realised that Tim was using his computer glove, tapping and swiping through information. He was muttering something under his breath.

"There… it's all there…"

"What?" Conner questioned, causing Tim to jump. Conner jolted back, a little freaked out by now. He had managed to sneak up on Tim!

Which led to another discovery: Tim's mask was off and sitting on the desk. Tim's eyes were lined in red, indicating a bad night's rest if he actually left his computer and slept at all.

Tim sniffed.

"It's all there. Not even hidden. If we had bothered to look…" and he clamped his mouth shut there before he revealed things he didn't know whether he could reveal.

"You would have found out that Nightwing was Batman's and Catwoman's kid?" Conner asked gently.

"You knew?"

Conner felt like he had kicked a puppy when he nodded.

"We were around when he first found out, back when he was Robin. I don't know how he found out or what happened afterward, you'll have to ask Wally about that. But, he came to the cave with Wally and we hung out. We didn't even realise anything was wrong until Batman came up and he just froze before hiding out in his room, sort of like what you're doing."

"Not hiding," Tim pointed out.

"Right," Conner said, agreeing for the sake of agreeing. "Anyway, we didn't let him get away with it. We let him know that we were there for him, even though we didn't understand what was wrong. And now, I say the same to you; anything you need, we will help you with. We're your friends." When Tim gave him a flat stare and Conner got over how he could actually see the unimpressed eyes instead of a mask, he added, "of course, sometimes we're going to help you when you don't want it. So, I'm going to pull you out of here and we're going to watch a movie."

* * *

Damian looked at the sword on his wall. If he was going to do this, it needed to be now. Before his father realised he had returned to the manor.

He bit his lip as he considered his options. But, to his young mind there was only one. He had been raised to consider himself Batman's only blood son. Now he knew he wasn't and that he needed to prove himself.

He had to destroy his competition. He had to.


	12. Part 2 – Chapter 5

**Notes:** Forgot to mention this in the previous update but, my place is going through an internet upgrade during this week (around Thursday), and they advise that our connection may suffer during the upgrade. So I may be unable to post pages around that time of the week.

Anyway, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

 **Part 2 – Chapter 5**

* * *

Dick was out as Nightwing. It helped keep his mind off the situation with his brothers. He had stopped a car-jacking by making a guy's chest his landing pad and he had also stopped a few robberies. The night was still young and he was looking forward to what would be next.

His comm. crackled to life. Damian's timid voice called for him to come to a nearby rooftop. Dick was moving that way before Damian finished speaking. It finally seemed like one of his brothers was willing to talk about the issue rather than hide away.

He landed on the roof and looked around. This area was often empty at night due to lack of lighting and a gathering place for those engaging in less-than-legal activities.

"Robin?" he called out as he walked around. There was no sign of the characteristic red and green at all. "If this is a joke-"

He twisted around as he spoke, his words being cut off as he took in the glint of steel in the dark.

Dick did a backwards handspring to avoid the sharp blade. Only then did he have the chance to analyse who was wielding it.

"Robin?" his voice pitched in surprise as the young vigilante came running towards him, sword ready. Dick leapt over another swipe and tried to get in close to hold Damian steady. But Damian ducked and rolled out of the way. "What are you doing?" Had someone gotten to his brother?

"You are a threat," Damian droned, "and need to be removed. I challenge you, Richard Grayson, son of Batman and Catwoman."

"What?"

"Only one of us can be considered Batman's son. I will prove that I am the superior."

"I thought we were beyond proving yourself," Dick said, using his escrima sticks to deflect Damian's sword. "You're already wearing Robin's uniform!"

* * *

Damian felt slightly sick at the sight of the escrima sticks. He had one in his possession from when he had challenged the previous male Robins to prove his worth.

Dick had handed one to him without fight.

"You are father's blood son. I have been raised to take father's place as his eldest blood child. I can't do that if you're alive!"

Dick was shocked and he flipped off the side of the building. Damian's heart jumped into his throat.

Dick wouldn't just… die, would he? He shook his head and bit his lip in concentration. He had trained with his older brother numerous times, even though he had never faced the first Robin in battle (minus any form of mind control).

Damian glanced at his sword, the only reason he noticed the dark form of Nightwing sneaking up behind him in the reflection. He jumped back and swung around.

He hadn't sensed him coming at _all!_

* * *

Dick was looking for a quick way to disarm Damian. He didn't want to hurt his little brother but he knew that Damian could and would hurt him with the sword.

"Robin! This isn't the League and you don't have to prove yourself this way," he reasoned. Damian twitched but held his sword steady. Dick sprang to the side as Damian charged him again.

A few more slashes came his way and Damian tried to use his smaller height to his advantage. He slashed low, knowing that if he took out Dick's legs, the acrobat would be done for.

Dick could only jump, flip and spring out of the way. Getting in close to Damian meant leaving himself open to attack.

"Hold still!" Damian cried out, his voice cracking. Dick felt his heart break a little at the sound.

Why? Why was Damian attacking him? It couldn't just be the influence of growing up with the League of Assassins. And Damian didn't seem angry towards Dick. Just… sad?

The sword came towards him again.

Dick paused for a moment as he noticed Damian alter his attack at the last moment, slicing a shallow cut through Dick's upper leg.

It stung but Dick didn't allow himself to react beyond a wince of pain. Blood welled around the cut and spilled down the side of his leg as he stepped towards Damian.

Damian wasn't sad… he was _scared._

Dick realised this as he leapt a kick, his good knee landing on Damian's shoulder and his arms shoving the boy to the ground.

Damian thrashed against Dick's hold, be he wasn't able to throw the older man off.

"Talk to me," Dick ordered. Damian shook his head and Dick ripped off the mask, revealing pools of tears growing in Damian's eyes.

Damian looked away, frowning in anger. He closed his eyes and let a few tears out.

"Seriously, Robin, talk to me." Dick moved back and pulled Damian to his knees. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid!" Damian lied, clenching his hands tight. There were slight tremors running through his body.

* * *

Damian sniffed back the liquid in his nose and tried to rub away the evidence of tears on his face. He was happy that Dick was alive but disappointed and angry at himself for being weak.

Weak and useless. Unwanted.

His arms moved towards his midsection as it ached. His breathing was heavy.

 _Weak_.

Hands rubbed over his upper arms, grounding him in the moment. Damian looked up into bright blue eyes. Nightwing had taken his mask off, something he never did in the field if he could help it.

"I can't do it," he whined, tears running down his cheeks. "Why? Why can't I kill you?"

"I'd like to think it's because you like me. Or because I'm so skilled," Dick quipped. He paused his motions for a moment but started again when Damian's gaze started to drift away. "Focus on me, little bird. What's wrong?"

Damian sniffed.

"Why?" he whined. Dick was kind and strong and Nightwing and _an adult_ who could step up into the role of Batman whenever he wanted. Dick even made a better Batman than Bruce.

'"Why'?" Dick repeated in a questioning manner.

" _Why?_ Why would father keep me, when he has you?" Damian saw the bond his father and mentor shared. They were close but, Damian had always been able to comfort himself by reminding himself that father was his father, that he was Batman's only son.

However, Dick was Batman's son too.

Damian wasn't needed. Not as a blood son.

In a soft voice that Dick had to strain to hear, Damian whispered;

"I can't beat you."

Dick was the desirable son, the wanted son. He was the one who bore Batman's legacy.

* * *

Dick heard the little whisper from Damian and all the worry and fear it contained.

He couldn't help thinking that Damian was eager to prove himself and believing he needed to prove himself. Even though he didn't need to prove anything.

"Why would father keep you?" Dick pondered. Then he leant closer, making sure Damian could hear his next words. "Think about this instead; Father kept you. He kept you. And he's not about to let you go. Neither am I. You're stuck with us."

Damian closed his eyes and breathed in and out, controlling his breathing. Then he opened them, the fear gone.

"Give me back my mask, idiot," he grumbled. Dick smiled at how he didn't push him away and passed Robin his mask.

"Wanna patrol together?" he asked, putting his own mask back on his face.

"Fine. Let's go." Robin replaced his sword in its hidden holster under his cape, pulled out his grapple gun and leapt from the rooftop, Nightwing right behind him.


	13. Part 2 – Chapter 6

**Notes:** A bit of meshing of the comics and the Young Justice cartoon here.

* * *

 **Part 2 – Chapter 6**

* * *

Red Robin sat in the middle of the couch, the team positioned around him so that he couldn't escape. Superboy was on one side with Kid Flash on the other. Wonder Girl was leaning over the couch, despite Red Robin asking numerous times if she wanted to sit down. M'gann was floating above them, making happy sighs at the romantic bits and Beast Boy was seated at Red Robin's feet.

"Soooo, are you going to tell us what's going on?" Kid Flash asked, practically vibrating with interest.

"Nothing. Nothing's going on."

"Red Robin just missed something _he thinks_ was really obvious and is kicking himself for it," Superboy explained.

"It was really obvious! And all the evidence was there!" Except he never bothered to look for it. Why would he? He thought he knew everything there was to know about his Dick **Grayson**.

Wonder Girl knocked him on the head.

"Stupid," she stated. "Don't beat yourself up for missing something. No one died because of it, right?" She received glares from the rest of the team; what was she planning to say if someone had died?

"No one died," Red Robin muttered, ashamed that his team was having to deal with him because he couldn't deal with this.

"Then it's not a big thing."

Superboy winced. It was a big thing for Tim, not Red Robin. It was a personal issue, not a hero one; despite Tim reacting like it was a hero one.

"If it's still bothering you, maybe talk to someone about it?" he suggested, remembering how they had approached Dick back when he was Robin. "I mean, the rest of your Batman Family are in the same boat so you could speak to one of the others."

He was being slightly vague and received looks as it wasn't something he usually did.

Red Robin thought about it. He could talk to Jason, maybe. If the Little Demon had left.

"I might try that."

Superboy smiled at him and Kid Flash, perhaps sensing that something had changed in Red Robin's mood, elbowed him and hushed them.

"This is the best part!"

* * *

Jason took a bit from his burger and savoured the taste before putting it down. He had the feeling he was being watched but his heart still started when he looked to the seat next to him and found the Replacement sitting there, blue eyes watching him curiously.

"What?" he demanded to know. Couldn't he even find peace in the local burger place?

"You ordered no pickles. I didn't know you didn't like pickles." Those blue eyes were still watching him as Jason edged away a little.

"So?" Jason countered, "you don't need to know everything about me. And I like pickles just fine."

Tim's shoulders fell.

"Yeah… but…" He fell silent and Jason waited. And waited.

"But, what?" he growled, still annoyed that his lunch had been interrupted by cryptic bat family problems.

"There are things that brothers should know about each other. Like food preferences and… parents," Tim muttered the last word so softly that Jason had to lean close to hear it.

He felt a little stupid for not realising what the Replacement's appearance was about.

"This about Dickie-bird's bio-parents?" Jason asked.

Tim nodded.

"Give yourself a break, kid. We can't be expected to know these things when they're never mentioned. And not in files."

"It doesn't have to be in the file," Tim pointed out, "it's on record. It's actually surprising that the newspapers haven't provided the official evidence."

Jason blinked.

"Official evidence? There's actually stuff out there linking Dick to Bruce and Selina?"

Tim nodded.

"Although the stuff linking him to Selina is older. Looks like Bruce's name wasn't added until after he adopted you."

Jason remembered some of the fights Dick and Bruce had while he had been under the care of the Gotham millionaire. He remembered a fight where Bruce claimed Dick had been mad that Jason had been adopted first.

He guess he understood Dick's annoyance now that he knew Dick had been Bruce's unacknowledged son.

He swore, causing Tim to jump.

"What?"

"We're just finding out now, right?" Tim gave a timid nod. "So, Dick and Bruce have known for years and yet, they don't let it slip. They never let it slip. Do I make sense?" Tim shook his head. "Damian comes along and Bruce introduces him as his son, sure, Bruce does the same for…" Jason hesitated.

"All of us?" Tim suggested.

"Sure. Mostly, whatever. But, he's never tried to contradict the belief that Dick is his ward and, later, adopted kid."

"He didn't adopt him so much as add his name to the birth certificate," Tim informed him softly, although Jason could see the widening of realisation in Tim's eyes.

"That's rather unfair to Dick, isn't it? And Nightwing. After all, how many people know that Nightwing is Batman's blood son too?"

"And Catwoman's," Jason added because there was no way he was going to forget that anytime soon. Except for moral code, Dick seemed to be more like Selina.

"I know Conner knows. Wally probably knows."

"So, what? That makes two? Two people."

"You think Babs knows?" Tim asked.

He had Jason shared a look. It was part hopeful, part intrigued and tinged with tiny pricks of panic and fear.

* * *

Batgirl pulled off her cowl and looked around Barbara's base. She pushed strands of sweaty blond hair out of her eyes and looked around for her red-haired predecessor.

"I saw Nightwing and Robin out there," she reported.

"Good," Barbara commented as she typed away. "I was starting to think they were avoiding each other."

"Yep," Steph agreed with a wide smile. "Although, I didn't see Red Hood or Red Robin."

Barbara mused on that for a moment.

"Well, Red Hood's been out so it's not completely out-of-character for him to be taking a day off-"

"If he wasn't as bad a work-a-holic as Batman!" Steph giggled as she imagined Jason's face at the comparison.

"And Red Robin hasn't been seen out in days," Barbara hummed, "I think something's going on."

"Boys being bats?" Steph suggested.

"Something bigger than that. Red Robin's hacker presence has increased during the past few days."

"Think they're hiding something from us, boss?" Steph asked cheerily.

"Oh, darlin'. If you don't know, then have we got news for you." Steph and Barbara jumped at the familiar lit of Jason's voice, minus hood, from the window. Behind him was Tim, who nudged him in the side.

"You shouldn't talk to them like that. This is serious."

"Serious?" Steph questioned. "Is it Scarecrow? Joker? Mass criminal breakout?"

Tim went red in embarrassment.

"It's seriousness of the personal kind girlies," Jason said, finally climbing through the window and out of Tim's way.

"Personal?" Steph questioned.

"First, pop quiz! Dickie-bird's parents are who?"

Barbara groaned.

"Really, Jason? We don't have time for your games."

"Answer the question, thanks."

"It really is relevant," Tim added.

"Mary and John Grayson," Barbara responded without hesitation. Then she noticed the look they exchanged.

Their eyes widened and Tim looked horrified while Jason was part amused and part terrified. And then the silent communication thing began.

Tim motioned for Jason to speak. Jason shook his head and motioned for Tim to do it. Tim frowned, crossed his arms and shook his head. Jason growled and pointed at Steph.

Barbara could almost hear the unspoken, 'she's your ex-girlfriend'.

Bringing up Steph was their downfall.

"Boys," Steph said, levelling her best glare at them. "Explain. Before we call Batman, Nightwing or Robin for answers."

Jason and Tim shared another look.

"Okay."

"Fine."


	14. Part 2 – Chapter 7

**Part 2 – Chapter 7**

* * *

Jason shifted on his feet and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. So Bruce is being… Bruce," he explained, hands moving as he tried to put it into words.

Tim sighed at the ineloquence of Jason's explanation. Steph laughed at it and Jason glared at her.

"Bruce has been doing something we don't agree with. We need an idea for, well, fixing it? I guess?" He decided then that it would have been easier if Barbara had known. Then they could outright say that they didn't like how Bruce 'omitted' Dick's status on his file and in his life.

Barbara, bless her, seemed to get the gist anyway.

"Okay, I guess I can't ask what Bruce has done?" They nodded. "Well, I doubt it's something to Jason, directly at least, because you would have blown something up by now-" Jason shifted nervously.

"I don't like that implication," he muttered, trying not to think about what he had been up to before Catwoman tracked him down.

Both women shared a look. Steph raise an eyebrow and smirked while Barbara nodded sagely.

"Okay, you would have done something so that Batman knows that you are mad at him," Barbara corrected.

"More like disappointed but yeah. What?" he questioned when they shared another look. This one was wide-eyed and caused the smile to drop off Steph's face.

"What did he do?" Steph gasped. "Did he kick Damian out or something?"

"No," Tim said. Jason thought about that for a moment. Bruce hadn't kicked Dick out, per say, but had implied as such to Dick during his time as both Robin and Nightwing.

"Close enough," Jason muttered, "but not Damian."

He got looks for saying that.

"I think you may be overreacting. Besides, saying Bruce is being himself says that he's not doing anything you didn't expect."

"I didn't expect this!" Tim cried out. Steph stared at him open-mouthed for that outburst.

"Wow. What did he do?"

"Forget that. We need an idea. Since mine apparently sucks," Jason said.

"What was yours?" Barbara asked.

"He wants to set Catwoman on him. It's not an idea, it's a recipe for disaster," Tim answered.

"I think it's a good idea," Steph said.

"Thank you!" Jason declared, nudging Tim in the side. "See? She thinks it's a good idea."

"Not commenting," Tim grumbled.

Barbara was thinking.

"I don't see why it's not a good idea. Selina might be able to set Bruce straight on whatever it is. Unless it involves something illegal that's not murder."

"Yes! Two out of three!" Jason cheered

"It's not a competition!"

"What's not a competition?" Robin asked, slipping through the window. Once inside, he pulled his mask off, since Jason and Tim weren't wearing theirs.

Barbara bit back a sigh and instead rest her head on her hand.

"Robin, why are you here?"

"Nightwing," he responded. Said man had slipped through the door, smiling at the group who looked in the direction Damian pointed.

"Aw, it was supposed to be a surprise!" Dick whined.

"Dick. Stop hacking. My security," Barbara threatened.

"You hacked her security?" Damian and Steph questioned in unison.

"I hacked her security," Dick said in a proud tone.

"And you'll be updating the Justice League's firewall," Barbara declared.

"Ew," Dick commented, crinkling his nose. "I had enough of that by the time I was ten."

"Then you should be a master of it."

"You're no fun."

"Because your brothers brought me a job and you're probably here about a job."

"Right," Dick said, looking at Jason and Tim. "Hey, about, you know, we're cool. Right?" Considering they hadn't tried to punch his face in, he hoped they might be.

"We're cool," Jason said. "Mostly."

"So, what job?" Dick asked. "Can I have in?" Tim and Jason shared a 'should we?' look. Tim was nervous and Jason hesitant.

Damian raised his eyebrows and gave Dick a look that said he wasn't impressed with them. Dick was hiding how he was hurt by their hesitation.

"See, we were hoping Barbara could help us with Bruce," said Tim, "since he's being _private,_ I guess, about that thing Jason brought up."

"You know what they're talking about?" Steph asked excitedly when she saw Dick's eyes widen.

"Uh, yeah. But, why do you want to get Bruce?"

"He shouldn't be private about it!" Jason said, throwing his arms in the air. "Timmy says the connection is there but _seriously Dick!_ "

"Wait. Is Bats testing you guys again?" Steph asked the younger Robins.

"No," Tim answered.

"Todd wouldn't get this upset over a test," Damian pointed out.

* * *

Barbara sighed and held her hand out to Dick.

"What did you bring me?" she asked. He passed her a USB.

"Well, you know that picture of me and Selina which is circulating around the papers?" Barbara nodded. "Batman tracked down the woman who sold the picture to them and interrogated her. He found out that she got it from a discarded camera, near a discarded shipping container in the slums."

"We just came from checking it out," Damian pointed out.

"It's disgusting Babs. Not only a mess but it's people's private details and photos just left out for anyone to take. Batman wants you to check the background of the company for whatever else you can find before Bruce Wayne makes a formal enquiry."

"Well, it's easier than the Reds' request. I have no idea what they want me to do.

"Probably something about birth parents," Dick stated.

There was silence for a few moments.

"Yes," Jason said. Barbara glared at him and Steph gasped. They thought he was talking about the Graysons.

"Subtle," Tim sighed.

"If you can't handle it, Todd, then get out of Gotham," Damian said.

"I'm not going anywhere, your brat! Besides, you didn't have the Mama Cat track you down!"

"Ma tracked you down?" Dick questioned in a baffled tone of voice.

'Ma?' Steph mouthed at Barbara. Barbara shook her head and shrugged her shoulders, although she suspected it was probably a joke Dick was poking at the article.

"Yeah. Gave me the 'don't touch my baby' speech. It was _real_ heart-warming," Jason responded in his most sarcastic tone.

Slowly, Dick commented with, "okay."

"Does this have to do with whatever happened when Red Hood went after that last Dealer?" Steph asked. "You've all been dark since then, except Nightwing and Batman. We hadn't even got news that Robin was back and here you all are, talking in code."

"You hadn't," Damian snorted and Barbara nodded; she had been aware that Robin was back in action after whatever shook the group.

"Oh, right!" Dick said, suddenly realising, "you don't know!"

Damian gave him a scathing look, Jason face-palmed and Tim stared at Dick in bafflement.

"What?" Dick questioned, "I thought Cass would tell them."

"Not everyone has Jason's big mouth," Tim commented, "especially Cass."

"Someone explain now or get out of my watchtower," Barbara ordered. "I have a job to do."

Jason, Tim and Damian were silent.

"Batman and Catwoman are my biological parents," Dick stated calmly. He vaguely realised that this was the first time he had willingly said it to someone while not under stress. It was kind of nice.

"It's true," Tim said before Barbara or Steph could say anything. Damian nodded in agreement. "There's even evidence of it." And he brought it up on Oracle's computer, letting her go through the official documents which linked Dick to his biological parents.

Dick gave a small smile when he first saw it, a smile which grew.

"How did you find this, Timmy?" he asked cheerily.

"It wasn't hard," Tim said awkwardly, causing Dick to smile wider.

"Oh, for the love of, if that makes you happy, then we really need to talk to Bruce. The little brat gets to announce it everywhere but you don't? What is B thinking?" Jason ranted.

"It's not just Bruce," Dick said.

"Say what, Grayson?" Jason questioned in a growl. Dick was silent in response.

"Dick?" Tim questioned.

"Bruce offered to make an official announcement a few months after I first found out. I… wasn't comfortable with that. I'm not a Wayne. Not even close. And I don't want the kind of attention being a Wayne gets. I know that Bruce and Selina, or Batman and Catwoman if you prefer, are my parents. They both make time to see me and ask how I'm doing so we really don't need to be doing anything about it right now."

"Huh, cool story," Steph commented with a smile. "So, nothing changes, right?"

"I still say we sic Catwoman on B."

"And I still say that's not an idea, that's a recipe for disaster."

"Boys, if you don't need me anymore, take this drama _outside_. I have a company to look into."

* * *

Bruce walked into his office to find a glamorously dressed Selina Kyle sitting in his chair.

"What are you doing here?" he questioned, eyes narrowing. It hadn't escaped his attention that all his boys were out, except for the few minutes Dick came home and pulled Cass out with him.

To his confusion, Selina responded with, "I like Jason. Always have. Kid gets things done."

"What are you talking about, Selina?"

"Jason asked me to have a talk with you and stake my claim on your children. His words, not mine."

Bruce sighed and pulled an arm chair close to his desk.

"What are you after?" he asked.

"He also said, 'and tell the man if you have any more children together'. I think he was just saying it so that we don't have another awkward situation like the one we had with Dick and possibly so we could work out some kind of shared custody; that one is Oracle's suggestion by the way, but…"

Bruce groaned. No, she couldn't been saying what he thought she was saying.

"Darling, you remember a few years back? When things got a little… heated between us?"

Bruce dropped his head into his hands. Selina had disappeared again after that.

"We have a little girl. Her name is Helena."

* * *

The End.

* * *

Notes: That's it! I'm ending this here. The family knows (plus Babs and Steph) and their reactions weren't going to be over the top like the boys. And I just couldn't help including little Helena at the end there. If you're wondering, Selina's going to ask Bruce to help her find the little girl and see if she's happy. But she's not happy (maybe she's still in the orphanage for some reason or maybe she's in danger and Selina has some kind of sixth sense about it) so Selina and Bruce take her back. I cut the end part where Selina asks because it kind of ruined the flow.

Jason's still not happy about Dick's situation though. He does adore little Helena however (all of them do – Damian reluctantly). Maybe Jay takes Dick out for drinks more often now and get more engaged in the brotherly bonding to make up for the lack of acknowledgement Dick gets from his bio-parents.

And Dick's file does get changed after this. Babs does it.

The camera and personal info being disposed of incorrectly where anyone can get hold of it is inspired by a news story I saw. A phone company disposed of customer information in storage containers in the middle of nowhere where anyone could get a hold of it. There were IDs, driver licenses, personal details (name, birthdate, address), call logs, credit card details, bank details, more than enough for identity theft.

Here's a cut scene that I thought up but didn't find anywhere to place (Dick talking to Selina):

"Mum told me once that 'a dark haired angel brought you to us and I can only hope that one day you get to meet her'. I always thought it was strange; how did one meet an angel? But, I think that she wanted me to meet you."


End file.
